


Song of the Sun

by Mikauzoran



Series: Lukadrien June 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Real Drabbles This Time Not Mikau "Drabbles"), Aged-Up (16-30's and 18-30's), Domestic, Drabbles, Emotional Support, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lukadrien June 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship at Various Stages, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Viper Noir, lukadrien, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikauzoran/pseuds/Mikauzoran
Summary: A collection of Lukadrien drabbles based on the prompts from Lukadrien June 2020. Featuring new scenes from the Phantasmagoria/Études universe, AUs, and entirely new universes altogether.Lots of fluff, some bittersweet moments, tons of music, one hundred percent dorks in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chat Noir/Viperion
Series: Lukadrien June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781776
Comments: 198
Kudos: 179





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m Mikau. Thank you so much for checking out my new Lukadrien drabble collection. I actually wasn’t going to do Lukadrien June. ^.^; An anon on Tumblr asked me, and then other people started saying I should do it, so…here we are. This just goes to show that, if you want something from me, ASK.
> 
> You can do so on Tumblr: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/
> 
> Now, without further ado, here’s my first attempt at a mermaid/siren AU. ^.^; (I know, right?)

Luka had been watching the prince watching Luka out of the corner of his eye for nearly ten minutes when he lowered his lyre, stopping his song.

“Back again, Mortal?” Luka tried to sound disinterested, aloof, giving no indication that he knew who Adrien was.

He shifted on his rock, bring his tail up out of the water to flick droplets towards the shore where the prince was attempting to hide behind one of the arching rock formations dotting the beach.

“You’ve come every night this week,” he observed, trying to sound like he hadn’t been counting.

(Luka _had_ been counting. Over the past two months since Adrien had rescued Luka from that fishing net, Luka had come to sing close to the shore beneath Adrien’s castle up on the cliff every night, and Adrien had snuck down to watch and listen in secret all but eight of them. Those nights had been the longest of Luka’s life as he agonized over what could be keeping Adrien, if something had happened to his destructible mortal frame, if Adrien had lost interest…)

“I like listening to your song,” Adrien admitted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he stepped out of the shadows, moving closer to the water.

“I’d be careful, if I were you,” Luka cautioned, going for a “mysterious”, “dangerous” vibe. “Siren songs drive humans mad.”

Adrien shrugged, slipping off his boots and coming to sit at the edge of the little cliff hanging out over the ocean. He let his legs dangle over the side, his feet in the water.

The sea floor below the cliff dropped off steeply. It wasn’t a shallow, sloping incline where Adrien could find his footing if he fell in. Meters upon meters of ocean lay between Adrien’s feet and solid ground. Meters upon meters of icy blue ocean to drown in.

“I haven’t experienced any negative effects yet,” Adrien remarked, carelessly kicking his feet back and forth, as if to mock and tempt the danger. “Maybe your song is broken or I’m immune or something.”

“No one is immune,” Luka snorted.

Adrien stopped kicking and looked up, meeting Luka’s gaze challengingly. “Then…you must not be trying.”

The prince’s golden hair, tied back with a little ribbon, glimmered in the pale moonlight. His peridot eyes sparkled. He was beauty itself.

Luka slowly averted his eyes, pretending to look out at the ocean uninterestedly. “I’m not,” Luka assured indolently, as if it were no matter. “But if I wanted, I could make you throw yourself into the sea. I’d have you drowned in a minute.”

Unexpectedly, Adrien took off his undershirt.

He’d only been in his shirt sleeves and britches to begin with, so Luka hadn’t had adequate time to prepare for the disrobing. Suddenly, Adrien was just sitting there shirtless.

And then Adrien tossed his shirt aside, pushing off the little cliff and slipping into the water. He went under but quickly came up with a gasp of air, shocked at the cold.

All Luka could do was stare.

Adrien stared back defiantly, treading water. “There. I’ve thrown myself into the sea. What are you waiting for?”

Luka inhaled slowly, watching, entranced as Adrien swam over to Luka’s rock in that awkward, thrashing way humans moved through water.

Luka sank down silently into the ocean, coming back up less than an arm’s length from Adrien.

Adrien’s eyes widened, and his breathing hitched.

Luka watched Adrien’s slight Adam’s apple bob as he gulped.

“So?” Adrien whispered expectantly, thinking that he was calling Luka’s bluff. “Drown me.”

Luka smiled predatorily.

At this distance, he could smell the cocktail of hormones Adrien was giving off.

Luka hadn’t been pining in vain.

“Take a deep breath,” he instructed kindly and then watched as Adrien did so.

He reached out, moving quick as an eel as he wrapped his arms around Adrien, dragging him down below the waves with a yank.

Adrien gasped, air bubbles escaping his nose and mouth and making a break for the surface as water began to flow into Adrien’s lungs in their place.

Luka pulled Adrien in, crushing their lips together.

After an initial moment of panic, Adrien started to respond, drinking hungrily from Luka’s lips, desperately wrapping his limbs around Luka like kelp.

Luka pulled back with a satisfied chuckle. “Breathe, Adrien,” he urged gently. “Just breathe like normal.”

Tentatively, Adrien did. “How…How is this possible?”

“The kiss,” Luka explained. “A gift freely given. Now the sea will never drown you.”

Adrien’s brows slowly pinched into a worried frown. “Was that…the only reason why you kissed me?”

Luka tugged Adrien back in, pressing their lips together a second time.

“No,” he answered simply, reaching up to stroke Adrien’s hair and cup his face.

“Okay,” Adrien breathed in relief, a radiant smile spreading across his face, adoration in his eyes. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Feel free to imagine them making out underwater for a while and then moving up to the shore, still partially submerged in the surf so that Luka doesn’t dry out. After they’ve been making out for an hour, they’ll start talking and realize that they have a problem because how are they going to date? They decide to do the secret dating/nightly meet-up thing for a while and revisit the fact that they’re two different species with different habitat needs later on in the relationship. Eventually they visit a sorceress who gives them the power to transform back and forth so that they can live part-time on land, part-time in the ocean together. The End.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading guys! ^.^ See you tomorrow!


	2. Duet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Thank you for coming back for Day Two. ^o^
> 
> In today's chapter, Adrien is sixteen, and Luka is eighteen and a half. This doesn't match any of my other timelines because in the others Luka doesn't start playing violin until he's nineteen, so... 
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

“Here.” Luka stepped in from behind, gently adjusting Adrien’s stance as he held the violin. He tilted Adrien’s head just so and lightly guided Adrien’s fingers to hold the bow properly.

“Okay,” he breathed, letting go and stepping back to watch. “Let’s try it again.”

“Okay,” Adrien whispered, inhaling deeply and brusquely blowing out before taking The Beatles’s [Eleanor Rigby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuS5NuXRb5Y) from the top.

For the past two months, Luka had been trying to teach Adrien violin. Apparently, Adrien’s brother had played, and now Adrien wanted a better understanding of the instrument.

Luka didn’t mind at all. It was an excuse to spend time with Adrien, and when Luka had to adjust Adrien’s stance or help him with a fingering, Luka could actually get away with invading Adrien’s personal space and even _touching_ said model. It was an hour of heaven every Tuesday.

Adrien made it passably through Eleanor Rigby and looked to Luka for affirmation.

Luka nodded. “It’s sounding pretty good. Your tone is a lot smoother and more consistent. Good job. You’re getting there!”

Adrien’s face lit up in a rosy blush that made Luka’s heart soar. “It’s because I have such a great teacher.”

Luka rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle Adrien’s hair. “Suck up.”

“No,” Adrien insisted with a bit of a whine to his voice. “I’m serious. You’re awesome.”

Luka waved him away. “It’s only because you don’t actually need me to teach you,” he accused playfully. “I’m on to you, Agreste. You’re totally long-conning me.”

Adrien swatted at Luka’s arm. “I’m seriously not conning you. I _don’t_ know how to play violin except for those two songs.”

Luka rolled his eyes. “Mmhm.”

“Seriously,” Adrien insisted.

According to Adrien, his brother Félix often played Saint-Saëns’s [Danse Macabre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhvXnUoqU9U) and the first movement of Beethoven’s [Kreutzer Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okWr-tzwOEg), so Adrien had the violin parts memorized by watching his brother.

This sounded completely impossible to Luka, but…Adrien did have that weird kind of photographic memory sometimes, and he _could_ play both songs splendidly while he seemingly struggled the rest of the time just to find the notes on the strings and maintain consistent pressure.

Adrien often made amateur mistakes, but he seemed to apply himself earnestly to whatever piece Luka assigned. Luka couldn’t imagine any reason why Adrien would pretend with such single-minded devotion that he couldn’t play, so Luka had to assume that Adrien was telling the truth, but…when Adrien played the Kreutzer or Danse Macabre like an experienced player…Luka couldn’t help but doubt.

“Nope,” Luka chuckled. “You’re definitely just pretending you can’t play so you have an excuse to hang out with me an extra hour per week.”

A wash of red surged over Adrien’s face like a wave.

He looked away. “You’re only half right.”

Luka attempted to swallow but found his mouth parched. “O-Oh?”

Adrien shrugged. “I like violin okay. It’s fun learning to play it. I _do_ want to do this, but…it’s also a convenient excuse for hanging around you more often.”

“Well,” Luka remarked in what sounded like a calm, collected voice despite the fireworks that were going off internally. “That suits me just fine, actually, but I’m more than happy to have you around even without an excuse.”

“Oh?” Adrien replied in a high-pitched, fluttery voice.

Luka nodded. “Yeah.”

Adrien considered this for a moment before matching Luka’s nod. “Okay. All right. I’m glad we’re on the same page….” He looked up tentatively at Luka. “Could we maybe…play Danse Macabre together?”

“Yeah,” Luka easily agreed, giving Adrien a pat on the shoulder before stepping back and away to power up the keyboard. “Do you want the piano part or the violin?”

“Violin,” Adrien answered, an excited bounce in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me that I'm referencing Danse Macabre a lot recently. Maybe it's not so recent. Maybe it's just a me thing in general. ^.^; But I'm referencing it in the Welcome to La-La Land chapter that I'm posting tomorrow too.
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you again tomorrow!
> 
> References:  
> Eleanor Rigby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuS5NuXRb5Y  
> Danse Macabre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhvXnUoqU9U  
> Kreutzer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okWr-tzwOEg


	3. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back. Today we have some Viper Noir. This takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen and a half. It's in its own universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chat Noir didn’t see the akuma’s goon coming up behind him until it was too late to do anything about it.

He braced for impact and prayed that Ladybug wouldn’t be too mad about him getting himself poofed out of existence again.

The blow didn’t come. At least, not from the goon with the sledgehammer.

Viperion dove at Chat Noir, knocking him out of the way and sending them both rolling over one another again and again until they finally came to a stop with Viperion on top.

“M-My hero,” Chat chuckled airily, still feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him.

“I wish,” Viperion sighed longingly before he thought to stop himself. The battle had been playing out for many, many loops, and Luka had sort of lost his filter an hour prior.

Chat’s eyes went wide. “What?”

Viperion blanched. “I didn’t say anything!” he protested hastily, too nervous to convince Chat that he’d been hearing things.

“Did you just say that you wished you could be my hero?” Chat’s heart was doing backflips.

“Nope,” Viperion assured, mumbling, “At least, not in a second anyway.”

He reached for his bracelet, but Chat caught him by the wrist, scolding, “No you don’t, Mister. You don’t just get to choose whether or not I remember the guy I have a crush on expressing romantic interest in me.”

It was Viperion’s turn to go wide-eyed. “What?”

Chat paled. “Crap. That _was_ what you were doing, wasn’t it? If not, please use your powers now and make it so that I never outted myself like that.”

A thought occurred to Chat: “Wait. But if you turn back time, _you’ll_ still remember, but you’re the one I need to forget I said that.”

“Adri— _Chat_ ,” Viperion choked, scrambling to get the words out. “I like you.”

“…Oh…. Good,” Chat laughed in a somewhat incredulous, delirious way. “I like you too.”

“Good,” Viperion giggled, feeling lighter than air.

“…Hey,” Chat broke them out of the moment. “We should probably get back to the akuma, but if you have to use your power again before this is over, please tell me afterward that I told you how I feel because I really want to kiss you and celebrate our mutual attraction by taking you out on a date.”

“Deal,” Viperion agreed, finding his second wind.

He was very much looking forward to the end of this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. I'll see you tomorrow!


	4. Soft Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to Day Four: Soft Looks. This chapter can be considered part of the Études universe (not that you need to have read it, but...). Adrien is twenty-four, and Luka is twenty-six.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shhhh,” Adrien cooed softly to his newborn daughter. “Shhh. It’s okay, Emmie. Hush, My Little Love.”

Three-month-old Emma only seemed to wail all the louder.

Adrien groaned in defeat, grabbing the bottle off of the table next to the armchair and attempting to feed her again.

Emma seemingly decided that she’d tormented her sleep-deprived father enough for the moment and took the bottle.

“Thank. God,” Adrien sighed, feeling an enormous weight sliding off.

Luka chuckled from where he stood leaning in the doorway.

Adrien looked up and frowned. “Orpheus. Hey. What are you doing up? It’s my turn.”

Luka shrugged and continued to smile serenely. “I rolled over, and your side of the bed was getting cold, so I missed you.”

Adrien let out a soft snort of laughter, teasing, “You’re such a sap. Go back to bed.”

“Nah.” Luka shook his head, coming over to stand alongside Adrien’s chair. “I’m good,” he assured, wrapping an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and gazing down at their daughter.

“Suit yourself,” Adrien hummed tiredly, secretly glad of the company.

“This suits me perfectly,” Luka mumbled, stroking Adrien’s shoulder with his thumb. “You two are nice to look at…my family.”

“Yeah?” Adrien laughed, gently pulling back the bottle from the sleeping Emma and setting it down on the table. He stood, adjusting the burping cloth on his shoulder before lifting Emma into position and gently patting her on the back.

“Yeah,” Luka sighed contentedly, even as Emma spit up a little. “You’re the most beautiful people in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow!


	5. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, guys. Welcome back. Today's episode takes place when Adrien is about nineteen and Luka is twenty-one. It's in its own universe
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka’s grip on Adrien’s hand tightened as they approached the casket together.

Adrien squeezed back weakly, his whole body trembling.

They came to a stop, and as Adrien looked down at his father, he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

A startled, choked sob leapt from his throat, and Adrien started to cry.

Luka pulled him in gently, protectively wrapping his arms around Adrien, shutting the rest of the world out, keeping Adrien from harm.

“Shhh,” he whispered kindly. “It’s okay, Perfect Fifth. It’s going to be okay.”

Adrien shook his head. “I-I know he wasn’t a-a good man, but…I loved him…. And sometimes I think he loved me too.”

“He did,” Luka hurriedly assured. “He didn’t do a good job of showing it, but he did love you, Adrien, very, very much.”

Adrien cried for a while in Luka’s arms, standing there by the casket.

It was a private service, so the only people there to witness the meltdown were members of Adrien’s inner circle to start with. It was okay for him to be a mess.

“…What am I going to do now?” Adrien mumbled after he’d tired himself out.

Luka thought for a minute before answering. “…Whatever you want. There’s no one to stop you.”

Adrien laughed harshly, more of an injured bark than anything.

“Maybe…we should just take it easy at first, not get ahead of ourselves,” Luka suggested.

“‘We’?” Adrien wondered, picking up on the plural pronoun.

“‘We’,” Luka confirmed. “I’m going to be with you every step of the way.”

The rigidity left Adrien’s body, and he stopped shaking so violently. Gradually, Adrien seemed to almost sink into Luka’s hold.

“Okay,” Adrien breathed softly. “Okay. If you’re by my side…maybe I can do this.”

“I know you can, Angel,” Luka stressed, leaning in to press an eighth-note-light kiss to Adrien’s temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that other people's interpretations of the "freedom" prompt were fluffier. This is kind of bittersweet. ^.^;
> 
> Still. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! I'll see you all tomorrow.


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you're having a good day. Welcome back for Day Six. Shout out to everyone who's been leaving comments and/or kudos or bookmarking the work. I always appreciate your love and support. ^.^
> 
> Today's installment takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen and a half. It can be its own universe, or it could be from Études. I still haven't nailed down which first kiss is canon for Études, so this could be another choice if you like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’d been lying in Luka’s bed, fitfully drifting in and out of sleep. Several hours had passed since Adrien stopped crying over Gabriel’s latest failing as a father, but an air of melancholy still hung heavy and low in the cabin.

Luka opened one eye to check on Adrien.

He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

“You okay?” Luka whispered.

Adrien shrugged. “…Thanks…. For everything,” he amended. “For letting me come over in the middle of the night, for listening to me blather incoherently, for-for letting me cry…for letting me sleep over. For never making a big deal of this.”

Luka leaned in and pressed a barely-there kiss to the side of Adrien’s head. “Anytime, P5. That’s what friends are for.”

Adrien seemed to stiffen at that. “Thanks,” he repeated, but the word felt hollow.

Luka frowned, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at Adrien, evaluating. “What is it?”

Adrien shook his head. “…Just…I mean…Friends…hold hands sometimes, don’t they?”

Luka blinked but answered the question. “Yeah. Some friends do.”

“And friends…snuggle?” Adrien continued.

“It depends on the individuals, but, yes, that is something friends could do,” Luka granted.

“But friends…don’t _kiss_ , do they?” The question sounded harsh, a bit bitter.

“…No,” Luka replied carefully. “That’s not typically something that friends do.”

Adrien sighed, pushing himself up slightly on his forearms and gazing into Luka’s eyes with a look of mixed misery and longing. “Luka…I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

Luka’s eyes widened in shock and hurt, but then Adrien leaned in, ever so carefully pressing his lips to Luka’s.

Luka breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss, pressing back, moving his lips against Adrien’s more than willing ones.

Their arms wrapped around one another, and they didn’t break apart for several minutes.

When they did, Adrien collapsed back onto the bed with a giddy laugh.

Luka nuzzled Adrien’s jaw and settled in at his side. “You know, we could still be friends even if we were dating. ‘Friend’ _is_ part of the word ‘boyfriend’.”

“Yeah, okay. You have a point,” Adrien agreed. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“God, yes,” Luka sighed, giving the underside of Adrien’s jaw a little nip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the prompt. I'll see you tomorrow!


	7. New Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, welcome to Day Seven. Thanks so much to everyone reading along from day to day. I'm really glad you're enjoying this series. Thanks also to everyone who encouraged me to do Lukadrien June!
> 
> Today, Adrien is nineteen and a half, and Luka is twenty-two. You can count this as part of the Études universe or its own thing. In Études, Luka eventually dyes his hair for Adrien.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you done, yet?” Adrien groaned, spinning himself around in Luka’s desk chair again.

“Almost,” Luka called back from the bathroom. “Patience, P5.”

“No,” Adrien sulked. “I wanna see _now_. You’ve been in there forever.”

“Hey, it’s been a long time since I’ve had black hair. I’m…I’m getting used to it,” Luka answered defensively, running his comb through it again and then stepping back from the mirror to gauge the effect. “I don’t know if I like it. It’s kind of plain.”

“Show me,” Adrien whined for the seventeenth time.

“Oh, all right,” Luka sighed, steeling himself and nudging open the bathroom door. “Opinion?”

Adrien stopped spinning in the chair, his mouth literally dropping open as he gawked.

Luka shifted uncomfortably under Adrien’s intense stare. “Well? Thoughts?” he pressed.

Adrien clapped a hand over his mouth, his face rapidly reddening. “None that I can share in mixed company. Damn, my boyfriend is hot.”

Luka’s eyes went wide in surprise. “O-Oh?”

Adrien nodded vehemently. “Oh, yeah. I definitely have a thing for black hair and blue eyes.”

Luka’s astonishment quickly gave way to a smug satisfaction when he realized what a state his original hair colour put his boyfriend into.

“Interesting,” he chuckled, slinking over to run a teasing finger down Adrien’s cheek.

Adrien whimpered, fingers tightening around the armrests. “Maybe…” He gulped. “Maybe we should lock the door?”

Luka snickered and leaned in for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^w^ Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that I've decreased the number of chapters for this story. That's because Day Twelve: Enchanted turned into an eight-thousand-word one-shot featuring Fey!Adrien. That's right. I'm writing a Fairy AU. (Adrien is actually a Cat Sidhe, so there will be some Cat!Adrien shenanigans too.) I hope you'll look forward to it.
> 
> See you back here tomorrow for more Lukadrien fun!


	8. I'll Be Here for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I hope you're having a good day. Thanks for joining me once again. For those of you expecting a Serendipity update today, I'm sorry, but it's not happening. I'm feeling really discouraged with Serendipity today. It's one of those "I hate this! I'm going to delete it! No. Wait. Deep breaths. Don't do anything rash" kind of days, so I'm just going to not touch it for now and try again on Thursday.
> 
> Okay. Those of you here for just Song of the Sun, in today's episode, Adrien is twenty-four, and Luka is twenty-six and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey. You’re back!” Adrien greeted without looking up from the pot of potato leek soup he was stirring. “I have to run to the store for heavy whipping cream. Could you—”

He abruptly cut himself off as he caught sight of his husband’s ashen complexion and dazed eyes. “What happened? What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

He quickly turned off the stove burner and rushed to Luka’s side, carefully guiding him over to the couch. “Sit, Orpheus,” he coaxed, gently extracting a dozing, two-year-old Emma from her sling strapped to Luka’s front.

She gave a sleepy whimper but easily slipped back into unconsciousness.

“Luka?” Adrien called, voice slightly tense as panic started to set in when his husband didn’t respond.

“Sorry,” Luka sighed, reaching up to scrub at his face. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry. I just…spaced. Lost in thought. Sorry for scaring you.”

Adrien cupped Luka’s cheek and forced his husband to look at him. “Luka, talk to me. What happened?”

Luka bit his lip. “I…I’m overreacting. I ran into Jagged Stone at the Bois de Boulogne, and, obviously, I had Emmie with me. So, he looked at her, and he was like, ‘Is that your daughter?’, and I said yes, and he said, ‘She looks just like my mom’.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped, and he looked down at the sleeping toddler in his arms before whipping his gaze back up to Luka. “Wait. What?”

Luka nodded vehemently. “Right? That’s what I was thinking, and then he started staring at me really intently, looking me up and down, and he started asking questions about when I was born, and…and…he asked if I’d consent to a paternity test.”

Adrien’s mouth rounded into a silent “oh”. He carefully set their daughter down on the couch next to him to free up his arms to wrap around Luka.

“What did you say?” he coaxed, stroking Luka’s cheek.

Luka shook his head. “That I’d think about it?”

Adrien nodded in approval. “Do you want to maybe talk about how you’re feeling, or is it still too soon?”

Luka kept shaking his head. “I…don’t know. I’m still trying to process. It was just really sudden. Like, one minute Emmie and I were looking at the ducks swimming on the pond, and then, the next, Jagged Stone is barging into my life wanting to know if he’s my father. What the hell?”

“I’m sure that was really jarring,” Adrien sympathized, giving Luka’s shoulder a squeeze. “Have you thought about whether you want to have the test done?”

Luka pursed his lips. “…I don’t know. Part of me kind of wants to know, you know? I mean, I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that I didn’t have a dad. My mom was always enough. I didn’t feel like I was missing anything too often, but…the opportunity to know for sure…or, at least, to cross one option off the list…”

Adrien nodded. “It’s only natural to want to know.”

Luka nodded along. “But…at the same time…I’m feeling kind of hurt because where does this jerk get off trying to shoehorn his way into my life now just because I have a daughter? Like, where the hell has he been the past twenty-six years? He met me ten years ago. Did he not stop to think, ‘Hn. I screwed this kid’s mom sixteen years ago. Wonder if he’s mine’? I mean, I know my mom slept with a lot of people, but…Jagged was never interested in me before. …Maybe I’m just a little pissed that he suddenly wants to be a part of Emma’s life when he never bothered to be a part of mine.”

Adrien pulled Luka in, guiding his head to Adrien’s shoulder. “Shhh. It’s okay, My Love. …Fathers suck.”

Luka gave a little snort of laughter. “Amen to that.”

He sighed, snuggling into Adrien’s hold. “I feel bad, though…petty. What if he _is_ my father? What if I say no to the test and Emmie never gets to know her grandpa? How selfish would it be to prioritize my own hurt feelings over my daughter’s relationship with her grandfather?”

“Don’t think about it like that,” Adrien urged. “Orpheus, you need to do what’s best for _you_ too. You need to take care of yourself. Emma already has grandparents who love her, and who’s to say she’s actually missing out by not knowing Jagged. Like you said, he never showed up for you. How do we know he’s going to be there for her? He’s a nice guy, and he’s always been good to Marinette, but how do we know he’s not going to let Emma down? Maybe she’s better off not knowing him.”

Luka nodded, processing the new spin that Adrien had put on things. “You’re right. We don’t actually know him very well, do we?”

Adrien shrugged. “…Maybe we should fix that?”

Luka lifted his head to stare quizzically at his husband. “How do you mean?”

“Maybe, before we make any decisions about whether to let him into our daughter’s life, we get to know him better. We could invite him and Penny over for dinner sometime, spend a little time with them,” Adrien suggested. “Once we get to know him a little better and see whether or not he’d be good for Emmie, maybe then you could revisit your feelings about getting a paternity test…because being a biological father does _not_ make someone a dad…or a grandpa, in this case. Trust me. I know what I’m talking about.”

“I know you do, Angel,” Luka whispered, giving Adrien a squeeze. “…Okay. I like your plan. Let’s see if Jagged’s willing to put the time and effort in.”

Adrien gave a nod. “My family deserves only the best.”

Luka laughed at that, leaning back in to nuzzle Adrien’s jaw. “Thanks, P5. And thanks for talking me down.”

“Mmhm,” Adrien assured. “No worries. I’ve got you.”

He scooped up Luka’s left hand and placed a gentle kiss to the wedding band there.

“No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally ship Jagged and Penny, but I've come to accept that Jagged is possibly Luka's biological father because a past fling with Anarka does not get in the way of RollingStone (that's the ship name, right? I mean, it HAS to be) in the future. 
> 
> Jagged, however, cannot be Juleka's father. If the show pays any attention to genetics, anyway. Both Jagged and Anarka have blue/green eyes. This is a recessive trait. Juleka has brown eyes (dominant trait). Blue/green-eyed people only have the recessive trait to pass along to offspring. Since Anarka only has recessive genes, Juleka has to have gotten the dominant eye colour gene from her father...who cannot be Jagged because he only has recessive genes. Science lesson over. Enjoy the rest of your day. ^.^


	9. Compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy June nineth. You may have noticed that the chapter count has once again decreased. ^.^; So, Day Thirteen: Bottled Messages went off and turned into a four-thousand-word one-shot. So, yeah. ^.^; I've somehow managed to write about twelve thousand-ish words of Lukadrien in the past three days. Go figure.
> 
> Anyway! Today's episode occurs when Adrien is sixteen and a half and Luka is nineteen.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I really love your interpretation of that passage,” Luka hummed as he listened to Adrien playing [Ondine](https://youtu.be/hKgcHjq1xKQ?t=12), the first movement of Ravel’s Gaspard de la Nuit, with astonishing beauty.

It went by quickly, but Adrien made the notes shimmer. They washed over Luka’s ears like lavish velvet.

“Thanks,” Adrien replied with a blush from where he sat next to Luka on the bed. “My father thinks I take too many liberties, but…I’m glad you like it, at least.”

Luka rolled his eyes. “Your father has no idea what he’s talking about.”

Adrien hummed neutrally.

“Seriously, Adrien,” Luka insisted. “You’re a wonderful pianist.”

Adrien’s blush deepened as he mumbled, “Thank you, but I’m really not.”

Luka clicked his tongue. “You’re really bad at taking compliments.”

Adrien’s fingers fumbled on the keys, and he stopped playing to look at Luka in surprised embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I just—”

“—Don’t worry about it,” Luka interrupted to reassure before Adrien could get ahead of himself. “I know it’s just your self-confidence that needs some work. Tell you what; we’re going to practice.”

“Practice?” Adrien echoed warily, tucking his left leg underneath himself so that he could turn to face Luka on the bed.

Luka nodded. “I’m going to give you a compliment, and you’re going to say, ‘Thank you’. Just ‘Thank you’,” he instructed. “Are you ready?”

Adrien shifted uncomfortably but nodded nonetheless.

Luka pursed his lips, mentally fishing for a softball. “Okay. Here we go: I think you’re a really good person, Adrien. You’re always so sweet and kind.”

Adrien opened his mouth to confess that he wasn’t always like that, he could be a total brat at times…but then he remembered the point of the exercise.

With some effort, he replied with a simple, “Thank you”.

Luka nodded encouragingly. “I love your smile, Adrien. You really drive away the gloom just by being present. You’re always so hopeful and optimistic. I love your attitude. You make people feel good when you’re around.”

The burgundy blush quickly spread from Adrien’s cheeks down his neck, and he wanted to protest that that was too many compliments at once, but he remembered the instructions and, looking down at the bedspread, bashfully answered, “Thank you”.

“You’re also really attractive,” Luka added tentatively, afraid that Adrien would get the wrong idea. “And I don’t mean in a superficial way, either. I’m sorry. I know you’re a model and people are always ogling you and going on about how hot you are. I don’t mean it like that. You _are_ attractive in that way, but…more than that…it’s the little things like the way you narrow your eyes and scrunch up your brow when you’re concentrating on reading something or that little flicker of mischief you get in your eyes when you come up with a devious plot. It’s the way you flop down on the couch or how you convey complex emotions with your eyebrows. It’s all cute and quirky and fun and genuinely attractive.”

The wheels in Adrien’s head kept spinning, but they were getting no traction. Just how closely had Luka been paying attention to Adrien to pick up on all those little things? Did Luka mean that he personally found Adrien attractive, or was Luka just enumerating the ways in which someone _could_ find Adrien attractive beyond the obvious fact that he was literally a model?

“Th-Thank you,” Adrien finally got out.

“Ready for one more?” Luka inquired gently.

Adrien wanted to say no because he was about ready to cry. How could Luka say all those wonderful things about Adrien? Did Luka really believe them? He had to, didn’t he? Otherwise, he wouldn’t be saying them.

Adrien nodded for Luka to go ahead.

“You’re a really great friend, Adrien,” Luka continued. “Whenever it’s within your control, you always keep your promises. You put your all into your friendships, always doing thoughtful little things for everyone. You’re amazing on so many different levels. I—”

Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed his lips clumsily to Luka’s, stopping the flow of words that made Adrien feel like he was going to explode because he had nowhere to store all of the beautiful things Luka had said.

The kiss didn’t last long.

Adrien pulled back with a gasp and looked horrified. “I’m so sorry,” he spluttered. “The things you were saying…I just…I like you, and I got confused. I’m sorry. I’ll—”

Luka took Adrien by the collar and pulled him back in for another kiss. When they eventually parted, Luka explained, “I like you too…. You’re a good kisser.”

Adrien chuckled and blushed. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, which was your favourite compliment? I liked the last one. Thank you for reading guys! I'll see you tomorrow.
> 
> Side Note: I've just realized recently that my father says, "Rock n roll" or "Let's rock n roll" or "Time to rock n roll" un-ironically. Like, it's just a thing that he says. Huh.
> 
> References:  
> Gaspard de la Nuit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKgcHjq1xKQ


	10. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. You may have noticed the chapter count going down again. ^.^; Day Fourteen: Lost turned into a two-thousand-five-hundred-word one-shot. Somehow. I don't know what happened. I was doing so well with the drabbles, but...I just suddenly forgot how to write drabbles. Help. >.<
> 
> Anyway. Today's chapter takes place when Adrien is sixteen and Luka is eighteen and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette had dropped off a bag of pastries that didn’t sell that day, and Luka was sharing them with Adrien as they watched an anime called Fruits Basket.

There was only one mini pain au chocolat left.

Adrien had already had two, and Luka had had one.

They both looked at the pastry and then glanced up at one another.

Luka pushed the pain au chocolat towards Adrien. “Go ahead.”

Adrien frowned. “But…I already had my share.”

Luka shrugged, scooting the pain au chocolate closer to Adrien. “You like these.”

“You do too,” Adrien argued, but Luka could tell it was mostly out of obligation. Adrien didn’t really want to win this fight. He reluctantly tried to push the pain au chocolat towards Luka.

Luka rested a hand on top of Adrien’s and smiled. “P5…you like them more, and you don’t get sweets very often. You go ahead.”

Adrien hesitated. “…You’re sure?”

Luka nodded. “Definitely.”

He watched as Adrien picked up the pastry and savoured every bite.

It was more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an underwhelming approach to this prompt, but I think this one is my favourite so far. (I don't know. Maybe the Siren AU.) Do you have a favourite at this point? 
> 
> I think that this is a good example of the kind of everyday sacrifice that people make for the people they care about. You know someone really loves you when they give you the bigger slice of pie or let you eat the last chocolate-covered strawberry.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone. I'll see you tomorrow!


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Just...ignore the chapter count. I've completely lost my ability to write drabbles, so Seventeen: Heart Song is going to be a one-shot too. Haha...ha. ^.^; I've made a Lukadrien June 2020 series, so you'll be able to find the one-shots I've been talking about if you click on the series (of which, Song of the Sun is Part One).
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is in its own little universe. Adrien is sixteen and a half, and Luka is nineteen. This is actually the prompt for Day Fifteen, but I was completely stuck on the Kwami Swap prompt for Day Eleven (I'm sorry. I don't like kwami swap), and Home just kind of jumped out of the list on me, so I wrote it first...and was then able to write the Kwami Swap prompt, so Kwami Swap is a direct continuation of Home, so I decided to post them in order since Days Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen turned into one-shots. You'll see my Kwami Swap drabble on Monday, 06/15/2020.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy Home.

It was a gorgeous spring day. The sun warmed the deck of the Liberty, suffusing the inhabitants with energy.

A gentle breeze carried with it the smell of the horse chestnut trees in bloom along the banks of the Seine.

The Couffaines were bustling about, Rose down in the main cabin making a quick lunch while Anarka, Juleka, and Luka moved items from the storage cabin topside.

Rose called up to them that the sandwiches were ready, and they hustled down below deck, Juleka and Luka elbowing each other and laughing.

They shared a boisterous meal, teasing and giving one another hell just because that was how they showed how close they were.

The sun shone through the portholes, and the floral breeze wafted in.

It was a glorious spring day.

Adrien posed a sharp contrast as he stumbled down the stairs and stared at them all blankly.

His face was chalky, his eyes unfocused. A mix of hurt, horror, and despair swirled in his expression. He began to shake, tears leaking down his cheeks.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying to him. It was as if he were underwater. His ears felt clogged. He saw the concern on their faces, and he tried to say something to explain his presence, excuse the state he was in.

He took a step forward, locking eyes with Luka. He collapsed into Luka’s arms, his legs giving out.

Luka went to the floor with him without complaint, carefully easing Adrien’s fall.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Luka’s neck and buried his face in Luka’s hair.

“My father…is Papillon,” he managed to whisper against Luka’s jaw.

He didn’t remember much after that. It was all a blur.

Somehow, Adrien ended up in Luka’s bed with a wet washcloth on his forehead.

Luka was sitting beside the bed in his desk chair, alternating between fussing over Adrien and strumming a frustrated melody on his guitar.

When he saw that Adrien’s eyes were focused on him, he set the guitar aside and stood up, gently stroking Adrien’s hair. “Hey there. There you are.”

“Hi,” Adrien responded weakly.

“You doing okay?” Luka asked through a grimace.

Adrien shook his head.

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Luka tried.

Adrien’s eyes slipped closed as he mumbled, “Keep petting my hair?”

“I can do that,” Luka assured. “Just let me know if you think of anything else you need.”

Adrien gave a tired snort. “Cheese for Plagg. Place to live. New parents. Time machine.”

“I fed Plagg once we got you settled, so no worries there,” Luka informed softly.

Adrien let out a grateful sigh. “Thank you so much, Luka.”

“No worries,” Luka repeated. “I got you…and as for a place to live and new family…Adrien, you’re always welcome here with us.”

Adrien’s eyes flew open, and he stared incredulously at Luka. “W-What?” His voice broke, and he struggled to swallow. “Wait. Really?”

Luka nodded. “As long as you want. As we speak, Maman and Juleka and Rose are working on clearing out a storage room for you so you can have your own space. You might have to sleep in here a day or two while we get you set up, but…if you want to live here, you’re welcome. It’s okay if you stay forever. It’s okay if you only want to stay a few days or weeks or months while you get things figured out. Whatever you want, we’ll make it happen.”

“I could…live here with you guys?” Adrien verified.

Luka smiled disarmingly and nodded again. “What’s that ‘welcome home’ thing that they say in Japanese? ‘Okaeri’?”

Adrien closed his eyes, letting out a tired yet happy sigh, “Tadaima…. I’m home.”

Luka gave Adrien’s hand a supportive pat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I first was thinking of this, it was going to be raining...but then I thought, "No. You did that already in Violets. That's boring. Besides, wouldn't it be a much better contrast if the weather was really gorgeous while Adrien was in really bad headspace?", so that's how that happened.
> 
> What did you think? I missed the horse chestnut trees in Paris this year.
> 
> Okay. Like I mentioned, I'm going to be posting one-shots based on the prompts for the next three days, so you won't see me again here until Monday, 06/15/2020. Do come check out my one-shots, though. Tomorrow will be my Fey!Adrien AU called "Green Eyes of the Enchanted Forest" based on the Enchanted prompt. Saturday, 06/13/2020 is "For the Fairest" based on the Bottled Messages prompt. Sunday, 06/14/2020 will be "Afterhours on Bridges" based on the Lost prompt. I'll post them all as part of my Lukadrien June 2020 series, so it should be easy enough to find them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	12. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back. Today's chapter is actually for Day Eleven: Kwami Swap. I was stuck on it, so I did Day Fifteen: Home first, and then Kwami Swap ended up as a direct continuation of Home, so this follows chronologically from the previous chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re not going back there,” Luka growled, tired of the argument and wishing Adrien would just see sense already.

“But I need to get clothes and money and-and sentimental objects,” Adrien argued from Luka’s bed where he’d been lying weak for nearly six hours, slipping in and out of consciousness.

At least Adrien had enough strength to sit up now, and he’d eaten the miso soup Rose had brought for him.

Luka rolled his eyes, getting up from the desk chair he’d pulled over beside the bed while he’d kept vigil. He went to his desk and got paper and a pen, holding them out to Adrien.

“Make a list,” he instructed. “Write down everything you need from your room and approximately where it’s located, and I’ll go get it for you.”

Adrien blinked, nonplussed. “How are you planning on getting into my room without my father finding out?”

Luka inhaled slowly. “You trust me, right?”

Adrien nodded, not bothering to put any limits or qualifications on his trust.

“Give me your Miraculous, and—” Luka stopped when he realized that Adrien was already taking off his ring. “Wait. Seriously? You haven’t even heard my plan yet, and you’re just giving me your Miraculous without any questions asked?”

Adrien blinked, confused. “Yes? I mean…you were going to say that you’d go for me…weren’t you? Using my Miraculous to sneak in the same way I do to sneak out?”

Luka blinked. “Uh…Yes, actually.”

“Well, that’s a good plan,” he reasoned, holding out his ring. “I’m still too shaken to go, but if you go with Plagg and my list, you should be able to get everything I need from my room.”

Luka cupped both hands and held them out to receive the ring.

As soon as he touched it, it turned black and silver to match the one already on his left index finger.

“Go ahead and transform and practice with Plagg while I work on my list,” Adrien encouraged, turning his attention to the notebook and pen with which Luka had provided him. He pretended to be engrossed in his task but snuck a peek once Luka had transformed.

He dropped the pen, and his mouth literally fell open.

Luka’s outfit was super cool, kind of edgy. He had black, midcalf boots with buckles on the sides over tight leather pants that really showed off Luka’s quads. Slung around Luka’s hips at angles were two belts that added just the right amount of punk. On top was a black leather motorcycle jacket and matching choker, sans bell. Luka had kept the cat ears along with the belt tail, though, and Adrien was kind of glad of that.

“Wow,” Adrien breathed, openly gawking. “You look…good. Really good,” he replied eloquently, too caught up in Luka’s appearance to think of adequate adjectives.

Luka blushed, scraping at the floorboards with his steel-toed boot. “Y-Yeah? You think so?”

“Definitely,” Adrien assured. “Especially the hair. I _love_ you with black hair,” escaped Adrien’s mouth before he could realize that that statement had the potential to be a little too true and honest for the situation.

Luka didn’t make a big deal out of it, though. He simply tucked the comment away for later. “Thanks.”

Luka smiled, and Adrien’s heart did a backflip before sitting up and begging for more.

“I also love you in leather,” Adrien continued before his brain could tell his mouth to shut up.

Luka’s cheeks went cherry red.

Adrien winced. “Sorry. I should have said that in my head.”

“Actually…that’s good information,” Luka assured. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

And then Luka winked, a signature Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste wink, and Adrien’s brain fried.

“Maybe you should keep the ring,” Adrien hummed.


	13. Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry the chapter's a little late tonight. We had a lot of Motions for Summary Judgment due today, so I had to work late.
> 
> In today's installment, Adrien and Luka are thirty-four and thirty-six respectively. Emma is ten, Louis is five, and Hugo is two.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where the hell have you been?!” Adrien snapped as soon as the call connected. “I’ve been calling you for two hours! No one knew where you were!” he shrieked.

Luka flinched, holding the phone slightly away from his ear as his husband continued his tirade.

“Sasha said he let you go to the restroom alone because you and your bandmates were the only ones in the studio, so he thought you’d be fine, but then, when he went to check on you, you were gone. Now, trust me, I totally get the need to occasionally ditch the bodyguard, Love, but when you do, you freaking _answer_ your husband’s calls!” Adrien hissed with heat.

Luka tried to interrupt, to apologize, to explain, but Adrien steamrolled over him.

“I’ve been out of my mind, Luka Agreste-Couffaine! And the whole time the kids have been like, ‘Where’s Papa? When is Papa coming home?’, and I told them you got held up, so you’d be late, and the whole time I’m thinking, ‘Oh my God. My husband is dead in a ditch somewhere or he’s been kidnapped or mugged or abducted by aliens’!”

Here Adrien paused briefly to take a breath.

“But I can’t freak out in front of the kids because then we’ll all be a wreck,” he continued with gusto. “Emmie definitely knows something’s wrong, so she’s being all quiet and helpful, and I’m thinking, ‘I’m such a horrible parent. I can’t even keep it together for my daughter. How on earth am I going to raise three children alone? Well, that’s obvious. I can’t. I’m going to have to get remarried except I’m never going to be able to love again, so Juleka and Rose are going to have to take the kids, and I’ll go live in the mountains as a monk or something—’”

“—Adrien,” Luka finally interrupted.

“Shut up!” Adrien screeched. “I’m hysterical! Now, where the hell are you?! You’d better be at a hospital, or I swear—”

“—I _am_ ,” Luka sighed.

Adrien abruptly fell silent.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, tears finally beginning to break. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry. What happened? Are you okay? Are you going to be okay? I—”

“—Adrien, don’t cry,” Luka coaxed, grimacing through his exhaustion. “I’m sorry. _I’m_ not hospitalized. I’m just _at_ a hospital. A veterinary hospital.”

“What?” Adrien choked.

Luka sighed, slumping against the wall where he currently had his phone plugged in. “Don’t cry, Perfect Fifth. Everything’s fine. I’m sorry I scared you. My phone died, and I just borrowed a charger from one of the techs and saw your missed calls and texts and voicemails.”

“You’re okay?” Adrien asked in a weak, uncertain voice.

“Yeah. I’m okay, Love. I’m sorry. I’ll be home in an hour and kiss it all better, okay? Don’t cry.” He felt sick hearing how shaken Adrien sounded. Everything had happened so fast, and he hadn’t thought to try to contact his husband until things calmed down.

“I’m not crying,” Adrien lied. “…What the heck happened?” he added softly, sniffling.

Luka took a deep breath, running his free hand through his hair. “So…you know how our anniversary is coming up next month?”

“Yeah?” Adrien replied with a “so what?” tone. He wasn’t following, and he wasn’t given to patience after the evening he’d just had.

“I ditched Sasha because I was going to make arrangements at a florist’s as part of a surprise for our anniversary, and Sasha can’t keep a secret for beans. He would have at least told Victor, and even though Victor doesn’t talk much, there was still a chance he’d tell you, so…so I slipped away from my bodyguard,” Luka explained shamefacedly.

“Aww,” Adrien cooed. “That’s so sweet…but how did you end up at a veterinary hospital?”

“I was on my bike, and as I turned down the alley to get to the shop, a cat ran out in front of me.” Luka winced as he saw it all play out again in his mind.

Adrien gasped. “Oh my gosh! What happened?”

“I mean, I wasn’t going very fast out of the turn, and I braked and swerved, but…still sideswiped the cat,” Luka muttered.

“Oh, Orpheus. I’m-I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault. You did everything you could,” Adrien tried to comfort his husband, knowing that empathetic Luka was bound to be a mess.

“Yeah,” Luka mumbled.

“…Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?” Adrien offered. “Nino’s here with the kids. I could have Victor bring me to pick you up. Is the motorcycle drivable?”

“Bike’s fine. I’m fine. Actually, even the cat is going to be fine. She’s got a broken leg and stitches, but…she should recover.” Luka paused. “Um…how would you feel about adopting a cat?”

“I’ll have Victor drive me to a pet store so that I can pick up supplies before we come pick you two up,” Adrien informed, taking this development in stride.

Luka breathed a sigh of relief, a heartfelt grin pulling at his cheeks. “I love you so much. You’re wonderful.”

“I know,” Adrien chuckled, spirits rebounding. “…You still owe me kisses when we get home, though.”

“I’m sorry, Honey. I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Luka promised, another wave of guilt surging up within him.

“You’d better,” Adrien teased and then added more seriously, “Don’t be surprised if I tackle you when I see you…or if I’m super clingy for the next couple weeks.”

“Okay, P5,” Luka replied gently, voice full of understanding. “It’s okay. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s…It’s okay. Just don’t die on me, okay?” Adrien sighed, the weight of the past few hours coming down heavily upon him as the adrenaline that had kept him going subsided. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrien. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat's name is Myshka. Mysh is mouse in Russian, and myshka is the diminutive, so it means "little mouse". It's a term of endearment. They called her that because she squeaks. Once she gets cleaned up, she's fluffy and white. She's just a little over one year old in the chapter.
> 
> You got that Victor is the Gorille, Adrien's bodyguard, and that Sasha is Luka's bodyguard, right? Luka got a bodyguard in Études after the events of Chapter Fourteen: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137436/chapters/53289118 . Sasha has been with Luka since he was twenty-two.
> 
> Tomorrow, I have another one-shot. This one is called "Private Party". I'll see you back here on Thursday, 06/18/2020.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It's bee a rough week at work, so I'm exhausted. ^.^;
> 
> Today's chapter takes place when Adrien is thirty-two, Luka is thirty-four, Emma is eight, Louis is three, and Hugo is three months. This can be considered part of the Études universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien had insisted that he’d be okay.

“By yourself? With an eight-year-old, a three-year-old, and a newborn?” Luka pressed, brow furrowed in worry.

“Yes,” Adrien huffed, beginning to get frustrated. “Luka, it will be fine. It’s not like I’ve never had to manage the children on my own before. I’m not _incompetent_.”

Luka winced, realizing that he’d hurt his husband’s feelings. “No, Love,” he cooed, going over to stroke Adrien’s face and pet Adrien’s hair. “I’m sorry. It’s just…my first day back with the Orchestre since Hugo was born, and Victor has the night off, and Sasha’s going to be with me at the concert hall all the way across town, so…”

Adrien’s eyebrows formed a deep V, cluing Luka into how ruffled Adrien’s feathers were.

“You don’t think I can manage three kids by myself,” Adrien accused coolly.

“No,” Luka assured, wrapping an arm around Adrien’s waist and pulling him in. “No, I know you can do it. You’re a good father, Adrien. You take good care of our children. I’m not doubting you in the slightest. I’m just worried that you’ll be by yourself if something happens. I really wish Victor wasn’t taking the night off.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “That man has babysat me my entire life, and, between sneaking out just to sneak out and sneaking off to be a superhero, I’ve been a _handful_. He deserves Friday nights off, irrespective of whether it’s convenient for us. If I can fight Monsieur Pigeon every week for ten years, I can watch my own children for a couple hours. End of discussion,” Adrien declared, pushing away and storming out of the room.

Luka made a mental note to get pain au chocolat and some chouquettes from Tom and Sabine’s as an apology.

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in Adrien. It was just the first time since Hugo was born that Adrien would be watching all three kids by himself. He’d always managed Emma and Louis just fine since Emma was five years older than Louis, but there was only a three-year age gap between Louis and Hugo, and Louis on his own was still a handful. Luka was just concerned that Adrien would be totally alone trying to placate Emma’s jealousy over the new baby while wrangling Louis while trying to attend to three-month-old Hugo. It was overwhelming enough when both Luka and Adrien were present.

Luka worried all throughout the concert.

“Where’s your head at, Agreste-Couffaine?” Millie, his stand partner, teased during intermission, carefully tapping him on the arm with her bow.

Luka carded a hand through his hair with a sigh and a sheepish smile. “At home with my husband who’s alone and at the mercy of our three hell beasts.”

Millie, who had two sets of twins, winced. “Poor Adrien. You two have got to stop reproducing if you keep spawning hellions. I learned my lesson after the second time.”

Luka shrugged helplessly. “Adrien _loves_ children…and I wouldn’t trade ours for anything.”

“This has nothing to do with how hot your husband looks holding a baby,” Millie chuckled.

Luka smirked. “My husband is so freaking hot covered in baby food and spit-up.”

Millie sighed wistfully. “Sadly, mine is not. I should have married a model.”

“I highly recommend it,” Luka snickered.

Millie rolled her eyes. “Too late. Guess I’ll just have to ogle yours…. Has Adrien ever considered doing one of those calendars with hot guys and baby animals or hot guys doing housework or hot guys holding babies? I’d buy that.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s done modeling,” Luka broke the news to her gently, aware that Millie had once been one of Adrien’s screaming fangirls.

She pursed her lips. “Well, maybe he could make a calendar like that for you for your birthday…and then you could let me take pictures of it.”

Luka shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly at Millie. “Come on, you stalker. Time to get back out there and warm up.”

The calendar actually wasn’t a bad idea.

Luka tried not to snap at Sasha who was not (in Luka’s opinion) driving home fast enough.

When they finally pulled into the garage, Luka practically jumped out of the car, desperate to check on Adrien and the children.

He found them all asleep on the couch: Emma with her head on Adrien’s shoulder, Louis out cold on the seat of the couch on Adrien’s other side, and Hugo sleeping in his sling, nestled up against Adrien’s heart. Adrien was practically passed out, his head tipped back to rest against the back of the couch, one arm around Emma, and one hand resting protectively on Louis’s stomach.

They were all so beautiful, the man he loved and the little human beings they’d made together.

Luka took a picture for the calendar he planned to create as a present to himself before going over to ruin everything and disturb them.

“Hey,” he whispered, coming up around the back side of the couch to stroke Adrien’s hair.

Adrien gave a start, inhaling deeply. “Hey. When did you get in?”

“Just now,” Luka chuckled, twisting blonde strands around his fingers. “How’d it go?”

“I’m exhausted,” Adrien groaned softly. “But it was okay. Emmie and Gogo were both fussy, and Loulou was bouncing off the walls, but…we survived.”

Luka hummed thoughtfully. “…You have no idea how hot you look with them all sleeping around you.”

Adrien stifled a laugh. “Oh, yeah? You going to tell me about it once we put the kids to sleep and retire to our bedchamber?” It was always amusing how worked up Luka got just watching Adrien interact with their children.

Luka’s eyes widened, and his nostrils flared slightly. “I would definitely be interested in telling you how hot you are later.”

Adrien shut his eyes and sighed. “Sorry if I fall asleep in the middle. I am _wiped_.”

“It’s all right,” Luka assured, leaning in to drop a kiss to Adrien’s forehead. “I’ll get the kids tucked in. You head up first, Fifth.”

Adrien caught Luka’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks, First.”

Luka squeezed back. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked the domestic fluffiness. I always enjoy these kinds of scenes.
> 
> Tomorrow is going to be another one-shot: How to Say "I Love You" in Zero Words or Less. I'll add it to my "Lukadrien June 2020" series, so you should be able to find it easily.
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day!


	15. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I think it's safe to say that I've forgotten how to write a drabble again. ^.^; This chapter and tomorrow's are kind of long-ish. Oh well.
> 
> I wrote this one as a part of the Études universe. You don't have to read it, but I wrote this chapter as taking place two weeks after Chapter Thirty-One of Études: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137436/chapters/53891233 . Luka and Adrien's dating anniversary is in the middle of August. This takes place at the beginning of September. Adrien is seventeen and a half, and Luka is just shy of twenty (his birthday is October twenty-second).
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka wasn’t really in a good mood.

His mother had been getting on his case again about how, despite Luka and Adrien having recently celebrated their first anniversary of dating, Adrien was still deep in the closet and not even telling his closest friends that he had a boyfriend.

“I don’t like it,” Anarka snorted. “Adrien’s a sweet boy, and I like him, but I don’t like what he’s doing to you.”

Luka put down his guitar and crossed his arms. “Regrettably, Adrien isn’t doing anything to me. We’re taking things super slow.”

Anarka rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, Luc. I’m talking about when he’s done experimenting and decides he wants to be straight again. He’s going to pretend none of this ever happened, that you never meant anything to him, and it’s going to break your heart. I don’t like it.”

“ _Maman_ ,” Luka growled through gritted teeth. “Adrien would never do that. He _loves_ me.”

Anarka rolled her eyes. “No. _You_ love _him_ , and that’s why you’re blind to what he’s doing. If he loved you, he’d introduce you to his family. He’d be seen with you in public. Luka, I’m telling you, he’s not treating you right. You deserve better.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Maman,” Luka snapped, snatching up his guitar and storming off, going to lounge topside in one of the deckchairs at the prow of the ship.

Upon reflection, Luka realized that his mother was worried and only wanted to protect him. She had no way of knowing how in earnest Adrien was, and even Luka had to admit that it looked bad when you dated for a year and were still no closer to meeting your boyfriend’s family and friends.

Anarka just didn’t understand how much Adrien stood to lose. Adrien was a celebrity with very little privacy. In a way, Adrien was protecting Luka by not publicly acknowledging their relationship.

It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t as bad as it looked from the outside either.

Luka believed in Adrien. There was no reason to doubt his love.

Luka took a deep inhale and breathed out the negative feelings caused by the argument with his mother. After several more cleansing breaths, Luka lifted his acoustic guitar into position and began to play while he waited for Adrien to arrive.

The warm, early-September air ran its fingers through Luka’s hair and carried the melody off across the Seine.

“You’re late,” Luka observed, setting his guitar aside when Chat Noir finally landed on the ship’s deck. “Is everything okay?”

Chat shook his head, letting it hang in shame. Even his cat ears drooped, and his tail hang limp. He looked like he was going to cry.

Luka pushed himself up, going to his boyfriend, pulling Adrien into a hug. “P5, what’s the matter? Do you need to talk?”

“Y-Your room,” Chat choked, voice scratchy and raw, as if he’d already been crying.

Luka gave his boyfriend a squeeze and then let go so that he could slip his hand into Chat’s and thread their fingers together as they made their way below deck.

Adrien detransformed in the stairwell, and Luka could make out hastily applied makeup covering up, no doubt, a blotchy complexion.

Anarka was still in the main cabin reading a magazine when they came down.

Luka nodded, muttering a, “Sorry for earlier” just as Adrien replied lifelessly, “Hi, Capitaine.”

Anarka took a deep breath and shook her head. “And _I’m_ sorry for upsetting you. I love you, so I worry, Luc,” she replied with a sigh and then turned to Adrien to nod, her tone noticeably cooler. “Hello, Adrien.”

Luka ushered Adrien into his room before Anarka could cause a scene. Adrien was obviously already upset, and he didn’t need to be pressured and guilt-tripped into coming out when that wasn’t something he was ready to do.

Adrien slipped off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed.

Luka finally got an eyeful of how bad Adrien looked. The makeup coverup job was shoddy, like Adrien had started applying concealer but then given up in the middle.

Luka toed his own shoes off, letting them rest where they fell as he too got up onto the bed, climbing over Adrien so that he was on his own side and Adrien was in the spot he had claimed as his own nearly two years before.

Luka wrapped his arms around Adrien, pulling him into a loose hug. “You okay?” he whispered.

Adrien shook his head, lips pressing together as his brow scrunched up, looking like he was about to cry again.

Luka leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Adrien’s temple. “Talk to me, Angel. What is it?”

“It’s stu-pid,” Adrien choked.

“Nothing that upsets you is ever stupid,” Luka assured, repeating, “Talk to me. Is this about your father?”

Adrien tensed and nodded. “He had me play the pieces I’m working on in my piano lessons. I…I’m such a failure.”

Finally the tears started to fall.

“Adrien, no,” Luka cooed, tightening his embrace and nuzzling Adrien’s hair. “Did he tell you that? He’s wrong.”

“I-I made all kinds of mistakes, and my interpretation wasn’t good. There were parts I couldn’t play up to tempo, and—It was just a mess, Luka,” Adrien laughed bitterly, burying his face in Luka’s shoulder to hide his shame. “I’m a mess. Father…he was so disappointed. He didn’t yell or anything. He just shook his head and said…he said…my performance was unworthy of the name A-Agreste…and that he’d expected better.”

Adrien flinched as if his father’s judgment was being delivered again in that moment.

“I’m such a failure,” Adrien muttered. “I can’t do anything right.”

Luka pulled back, propping himself up so that Adrien could see his face. He cupped Adrien’s cheek in his hand and whispered, “Shhh. None of that. You need to stop telling yourself those hurtful lies, Adrien. None of it’s true. You’re _not_ a failure, and there are plenty of things that you can do right.”

Adrien shook his head, trying to look away.

Luka forced Adrien to meet his earnest eyes. “You’re not a failure,” he repeated firmly. “Maybe you weren’t able to play to your father’s standards tonight, but that doesn’t have anything to do with you in the long run or you as a person. Tonight didn’t go well; that doesn’t mean that it will never go well.”

Adrien shook his head. “I did my best. I’ve been practicing these pieces ad nauseum for weeks, and that was the best I could do. I don’t think I _can_ do any better.”

Luka’s eyebrows slanted into a frown. “What pieces are you playing?”

Adrien sighed in exhaustion just thinking about the songs. “[Baba Yaga and The Great Gate of Kiev](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzqpNEoL1vs) from Mussorgsky’s [Pictures at an Exhibition](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8z1_A-Zlbw) and Balakirev’s [Islamey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78AslTXMp30).”

Luka’s jaw dropped in surprise for a second before he clenched it in anger at Gabriel Agreste. “Adrien, those pieces are _hard_.”

Adrien scoffed. “Tell me about it.”

“No.” Luka shook his head. “Those pieces are challenging for _professionals_. Islamey is literally a virtuosic show-off piece, and Baba Yaga has some difficult passages too. It’s not like The Great Gate of Kiev is a walk in the park either. Those are hard pieces, Adrien.”

“Yes,” Adrien replied, losing patience. “I _know_. I’ve been playing them until my fingers feel like they’re about ready to fall off. In my despair, I stare at the notes on the page until they blur together and lose all meaning. I think I _get_ that what I’m playing is hard, Luka, but thank you for confirming my assessment.”

Luka shook his head again, replying in a soft, soothing tone. “My Love.”

Adrien’s annoyance faded as colour pooled in his cheeks at the term of endearment. Adrien loved being Luka’s “Love”.

“What I’m trying to say is that your father is being cruel and unreasonable expecting you to play at a professional level. You trying your best is more than good enough. It’s more than what should be expected. He should be _proud_ of you for doing so well on such difficult pieces,” Luka explained gently.

“…Really?” Adrien was afraid to believe those kind, compassionate words.

Luka nodded. “Even though your performance wasn’t quote, unquote ‘perfect’, your father should have been proud of you for all of the hard work you’ve been putting in to even get to that point with the pieces. I know you’ve been learning piano since you were four, and I know there are people out there your age who play professionally already, but you weren’t born to be a professional pianist, and that’s not something you even want. The fact that you are _this_ good at a hobby is astounding, Adrien. P5, you are amazing. You take my breath away with how amazing you are.”

Adrien laughed softly, Luka’s words going to his head and making him dizzy. “Really? You really think so?” He reached up to wipe the tears from his cheek.

“Definitely,” Luka breathed, pressing a kiss to Adrien’s forehead. “You’re such a hard worker and an extremely talented musician. You inspire me, Adrien. Your diligence and discipline are extraordinary, and your music is so authentic and full of emotion. The way you interpret pieces makes me see them in ways I’d never heard them before. You give new meaning to pieces that have been around for two hundred years, and I love your playing style. You’re not a failure just because you don’t live up to your father’s expectations. You’re a success because other people can connect with and find themselves in the music you make. You make people feel your music. You make _me_ feel when I listen to you, and being able to touch someone like that is a remarkable talent…so get your father’s voice out of your head. You’re amazing.”

“Yeah?” Adrien whispered, leaning in until his forehead met Luka’s and their breath mingled together.

“Yeah,” Luka confirmed, sealing it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked at the sheet music for Baba Yaga last night and laughed in despair, thinking, "I'm never going to be able to play this. I can't even tap out the rhythms at tempo". I have played the Promenade and The Great Gate of Kiev on flute before, though. My band did Kiev when I was in primary school, and my orchestra did the Promenade in high school. This is some excellent music.
> 
> While looking on YouTube for tracks to link for Baba Yaga, I discovered that the Atlus video game Catherine remixes classical music for its soundtrack. Like Chopin's Revolutionary Étude: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbV1awjnNm8 and Baba Yaga: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZIDo4dLlITc . It sounds awesome, but I don't think I'll ever play this game because I'm not into the adult themes the game seems to have. :/
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow.
> 
> References:  
> Baba Yaga and The Great Gate of Kiev: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzqpNEoL1vs  
> Pictures at an Exhibition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8z1_A-Zlbw  
> Islamey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78AslTXMp30


	16. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Today's chapter is a little long. I had wanted these drabbles all to be under two-thousand words, but...this one's a little over. I'm not turning it into a one-shot, though, because I don't particularly like it. ^.^; Sorry. I'm in one of those funks where I hate everything I write and think it has no value. You know. Your typical existential crisis.
> 
> Anyway. Adrien is twenty, and Luka is twenty-two. Enjoy!

Adrien was in the middle of a meltdown when Luka knocked on the bedroom door of the flat that Adrien shared with Nino.

“Knock, knock,” Luka chuckled with a besotted smile, his eyes roaming up and down Adrien’s body, pausing to appreciate the purple bruises trailing down Adrien’s neck and disappearing underneath his shirt.

Adrien went pale, his eyes widening. “L-Luka…”

Seeing Adrien’s surprise, Luka grimaced. “Sorry to drop in unannounced. Nino said you were in your room and to just head on back, so…” He bit his lip. “You were gone when I woke up this morning, so I wanted to check on you.”

Luka produced the bouquet of red alstroemeria he’d been hiding behind his back.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “You…got me flowers?”

Luka nodded, smiling sheepishly and holding them out.

In a daze of confusion, Adrien took them, staring at them as if he couldn’t make out what they were or what their purpose was.

“Hey, are you okay?” Luka stepped in, his hand reaching out to stroke Adrien’s hair.

Adrien’s heart lurched, and his traitorous body leaned into the comforting touch.

“I know last night happened kind of suddenly and it was your first time and all, so…are you okay?” Luka asked so sweetly, like the only thing in the world he wanted was to make things okay for Adrien.

Adrien burst into tears, backing away and shaking his head. He ran into the bed behind him and stumbled back to sitting, dropping the flowers.

Luka was at his side, sitting on the bed next to him in a heartbeat, touching his face, his back, his arms, making calming shushing noises.

Adrien cried even harder as Luka pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Last night…was a mistake,” Adrien choked.

“…Okay,” Luka sighed, not happy but determined to play the hand he’d been dealt and see things through. “Yeah, that was not my ideal scenario either, but…we can slow down. We can backtrack and try again. Just because this relationship didn’t start right, that doesn’t mean it has to continue that way. We can do better in the future. We can have as many do-overs as we need.”

Adrien shook his head, trying to get himself under control enough to express himself clearly. “No. No. I don’t want…I don’t… This. All of this. This is _all_ a mistake.”

Luka pulled back slowly, still holding Adrien in a loose embrace as he frowned, trying to make sense of Adrien’s words. “…I…don’t think I understand.”

Adrien kept shaking his head. “I was confused. I was upset because of Ladybug getting a girlfriend, and I didn’t…I wasn’t thinking.”

“Adrien,” Luka called softly, hand gently stroking Adrien’s back. “It’s okay. Like I was saying, we can take a step back and try again. Just because we took things a little too far last night, that doesn’t mean we’re stuck at that level permanently. We don’t have to do anything like that again until we’re both feeling ready.”

“No,” Adrien growled in frustration. “I don’t _want_ that kind of relationship with you. You’re supposed to be my friend, but you tricked me.”

Luka’s hand went still on Adrien’s back.

“You tricked me into feeling…feeling like…or thinking that I felt…things,” Adrien stumbled over the words. “You made me think I was in love with you, but I was just confused. You tricked me into having sex with you.”

Luka’s hand fell to his side, and he stared at Adrien in shock, horror, and hurt.

Adrien trembled as he looked down at the flowers on the floor and whimpered, “I’m not gay. I’m _not_.”

Luka took a deep breath and got up, walking to the other side of the room, his back to Adrien.

All of the sudden, Adrien was gripped with the fear that Luka was leaving and he’d never see him again.

“Don’t go!” he yelped.

The muscles of Luka’s back all went taut.

He took another slow inhale, digging deep for the part of himself that was patient and understanding. He chose to let the anger and the hurt go and to focus on understanding what was going on in Adrien’s head so that they could fix the disconnect and solve the problem.

Luka turned to face Adrien who had gotten up and was now less than a meter away, hesitantly reaching out as if he might catch Luka by the arm.

“Look,” Luka replied levelly. “I get that you’re confused and freaking out right now. That’s okay. That’s normal. What I have a problem with is you blaming others for the consequences of your own actions. You’re better than that, Adrien.”

Adrien winced, hand still raised and floating awkwardly between them. “I didn’t…”

Luka snorted. “So, when you say that I tricked you into having sex with me, what is that? Because the way I remember it, you were the one who kissed me. You pushed me down on the bed. _You_ were the one who started touching under clothes, Adrien.”

Adrien flinched, shrinking under Luka’s intent gaze.

“Now, when you say I tricked you, do you mean that I took advantage of you and forced you to do something against your will?” Luka asked, trying to be firm yet nonthreatening. “Because that’s what it sounds like.”

Adrien’s face went as white as the window blinds, and his mouth dropped open. He shook his head vehemently. “No. God, no. No. That’s not what I meant at _all_.”

“Then, what did you mean?” Luka coaxed.

Adrien bit his lip and looked down at the floorboards. “I…I wasn’t thinking straight…because of the whole Ladybug situation. But you always say such nice things and make me feel good about myself. You make me feel good. And you’re a good friend, and we get along really well together, and I was sitting there on your bed, thinking it would be so easy if I could just be in love with you instead. Then, I started thinking that maybe I _was_ in love with you and maybe you loved me back, and…and I kissed you…and you kissed me…and things just snowballed.”

Luka hummed thoughtfully, tipping Adrien’s chin up with a finger. “Is that why you told me you loved me? You really thought you did? You weren’t just saying that to get me to sleep with you to make yourself feel better about Ladybug?”

The colour came back into Adrien’s cheeks in full force as he averted his eyes and nodded. “In that moment…I honestly thought I did…but then I woke up in the middle of the night, and my thoughts weren’t as muddled, and I remembered that I wasn’t gay, I couldn’t be gay, and I sort of freaked out.”

Gradually, Luka began to nod.

“You really cloud my thoughts sometimes,” Adrien admitted, ears burning in shame. “Like now. You’re in my room, and you brought me flowers, and you’re not yelling at me for having a meltdown, and I wish you were kissing me.”

Luka’s eyes went wide. “You do?”

Adrien nodded, daring to look up. “I’m not gay, though…even though I want you to touch me and kiss me again. I’m just not.”

Luka nodded, just trying to be present for Adrien.

Luka had never had much of a sexuality crisis. He’d been confused and a little worried about how others would react to him, but he’d just gone with the flow and not let it bother him too much.

When Juleka started to develop romantic feelings for Rose, though, she had had a major freak out.

Luka tried to keep in mind that Adrien’s family was nowhere near as supportive and that Adrien likely had no information to go on.

“I don’t think you’re gay,” Luka replied, trying to be helpful. “You’ve liked girls your whole life, right?”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. “Right!”

“Maybe you’re bi,” Luka suggested.

Adrien crinkled his nose. “But that would mean I like guys, and I don’t. It’s just _you_.”

Luka could feel his own cheeks warming. “O-Oh?”

“Mmhm,” Adrien confirmed. “I’ve never felt what I’m feeling for any other guy. I _don’t_ like guys…just you.”

“Maybe…it’s okay not to have a label for everything,” Luka decided.

A hesitant smile gradually formed on Adrien’s lips. “…So, what you were saying earlier about do-overs and how we could have as many as we wanted…could I get a do-over on this conversation?”

Luka blinked in surprise but then shrugged. “Uh, sure.”

Adrien went over to the alstroemeria on the floor and carefully picked them up, inspecting them for damage. He straightened the leaves slightly and then handed them back to Luka. “If you could take it from ‘Knock, knock’, that would be great.”

A sudden laugh caught Luka off guard. “Oh. You literally meant you want to redo this conversation.”

“Please? I’m sick of ruining everything I touch. Please let me fix this?” Adrien pleaded.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Luka assured, giving Adrien a quick pat on the cheek before going over to knock on the doorframe once more. “Knock, knock.”

“Luka,” Adrien breathed, sounding a little giddy. “What are you doing here?”

Luka stepped back into the room and held out the flowers. “You were gone when I woke up this morning, so I came to check on you.”

“You got me flowers. Thank you” Adrien breathed, reaching out to take them with a pleased smile and a delicate blush working in tandem to light up his face.

“I remembered you saying alstroemeria were your favourite.” Luka shrugged, eyes following Adrien as he took the flowers and carefully set them down on his desk. “…Adrien, are you okay?”

Adrien paused, taking a deep breath. He turned around and shook his head, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes once more.

Luka went over to him, taking him by the hands and guiding him over to sit on the bed. “Talk to me. Please.”

“I’m really freaked out,” Adrien admitted. “In the moment, everything with you seemed so easy, so right. I’ve been in love before, but I’ve never had it reciprocated. I’ve never had things click with someone the way they clicked with you.”

Luka gave Adrien’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

Adrien squeezed back even as he shook his head. “But then, afterwards, I woke up and started worrying. You’re one of the most important people in my life, and what if I started something romantic and messed it up and lost you? I couldn’t stand that. I couldn’t survive it, so…I started thinking that I didn’t want to chance it, I didn’t want to have that kind of relationship with you…even though I really _did_ …because I liked it. I really liked being in your arms, kissing you. I like _you_. I’ve liked you for a long time, but…”

He looked up at Luka, eyes pleading for Luka to understand, even if Adrien’s thoughts and feelings didn’t even make sense to Adrien.

“I’m scared. I don’t get what you see in me, what about me could make you want to be in a relationship with me. I’m worried you’re going to wake up one day and realize you’ve made a mistake, realize you could be with someone better,” Adrien explained as the tears began to fall. “I’m terrified I’m going to mess up and we’re not going to be able to be friends again afterwards. I’m afraid that I’ve made a huge mistake and screwed up one of the most important friendships of my life.”

Luka reached up to wipe away Adrien’s tears. “Anything else?”

Adrien choked on a laugh. “As if that isn’t enough?”

Luka shrugged. “Yeah, but…what else? Get it all out.”

Adrien gulped. “I’m confused. I’ve never been interested in guys before. I’ve been around a lot of objectively attractive guys from my time modeling, but I’ve never personally been attracted to a guy…besides you, but now I’m in love with you, or, at least, I think I’m in love with you, and…I’m freaking out trying to understand what it all means.”

Luka nodded, hand snaking up into Adrien’s hair to gently massage his scalp. “Well, I honestly can’t make any promises about the future and what a romantic relationship would do to our friendship if the romantic part didn’t work out, but what I can tell you is this: Adrien, I care about you deeply. I really enjoy your company, the conversations we have. I like spending time with you. I like the way I feel around you…and last night…last night was phenomenal.”

Adrien’s entire face went red from his scalp to his throat. “O-Oh? Good. I-I mean, I don’t have anything to compare it with, but I thought it was good, so…”

Luka leaned in to give Adrien’s hair a nuzzle. “You were amazing,” he stressed. “And…I’ve mentioned this before, but…you know I’m demi, right?”

Adrien nodded.

“I don’t experience sexual attraction until I’ve formed a meaningful emotional connection with someone. …I’ve felt that connection with you for years now,” Luka confessed.

Adrien’s eyes widened as he stared at Luka, trying to comprehend everything that meant.

“I’ve been in love with you for _years_ …so I don’t think you need to be worried that I’m going to wake up one day and not want you anymore.” Luka dropped his hand to Adrien’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “If you really don’t want a romantic relationship with me, I’m not going to force you, but…it sounds like you _do_ have feelings for me…irrespective of whatever label you end up identifying with. I’m not trying to pressure you, but I’d really like to start over and do this properly.”

“P-Properly?” Adrien echoed, his heart pounding inside his head.

Luka nodded. “I want to take you on a date. If that goes well, maybe we could go on subsequent dates…maybe start officially dating…let a physical relationship grow slowly and naturally along the way. I want to give ‘us’ a chance because last night felt right to me too. I think you could be it for me, Adrien, so…I think finding true love is worth taking a chance.”

Adrien sucked in a slow breath and gradually began to nod. “Okay. Yeah. I…” He glanced hesitantly up at Luka, giving him a shy smile. “I think I’d like that. Are you busy right now? Could I take you out for coffee?”

A wide grin threatened to pull Luka’s face apart. “Coffee sounds wonderful.”


	17. Recital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. How are you doing? I'm exhausted. ^.^; At least I'm taking next week off work to hopefully rest up. I've felt really overwhelmed by work and life and everything lately. -.-;
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is thirty-nine, Luka is forty-one, Emma is fifteen, Louis is ten, and Hugo is seven. Incidentally, Gabriel is sixty-seven, and Nathalie is sixty-two. This is another Études universe chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien leaned over in his uncomfortable auditorium chair to rest his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “You can really tell how much she hates this, huh?” he chuckled softly as, onstage, fifteen-year-old Emma begrudgingly played Chopin’s [Marche Funèbre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-9wXQpzESo), putting extra emphasis on the labored ostinato chords in the left hand.

All three Agreste-Couffaine children were performing in a piano recital at the request of their instructor along with his other pupils. Seven-year-old Hugo had opened the show with the [Third Movement of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV7RkEL6oRc), and ten-year-old Louis had come about halfway through, playing Liszt’s [Mephisto Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJbg9V2KnD8). Emma was the penultimate performer.

“Yep,” Luka sighed, giving Adrien a squeeze with the arm he had wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. “At least she’s playing.”

“Did she ever tell you why she picked this piece?” Adrien whispered.

Luka shrugged. “She’s like her dad. She likes the lower register of the instrument…and Chopin.”

Adrien’s cheeks flushed. “Well, at least she inherited something good from me.”

“Shh,” Gabriel hissed from Luka’s other side.

Sheepishly, Adrien settled back into Luka as best as he could with the arm of the chair in between them and listened as their daughter laid into the piano, ignoring the dynamic markings nearly half the time.

After the concert, Louis was the first one out, tearing across the lobby with an excited cry of, “Grandpapa!” He ran up to Gabriel, catching him around the waist and eagerly demanding, “Did you see me? Did you see me?”

“I did see you,” Gabriel confirmed, the trace of a smile pulling at his lips. “You did very well. Some of the notes were a little sloppy, but I can see how you’ve improved.”

Satisfied with Gabriel’s assessment, Louis made the rounds next to Nathalie (who told him he’d done a good job and that she’d enjoyed his piece) and then to Adrien and Luka.

“You were great, Mazurka.” Luka beamed at his son, giving Louis’s ear an affectionate pinch.

“We’re so proud of you,” Adrien added, bending down to kiss Louis’s forehead.

Hugo came out next, going straight to Nathalie and wrapping his arms around her without a word.

“You did very well, Hugo,” she encouraged. “I found your piece very enjoyable.”

Hugo smiled brilliantly up at her and then moved on to Gabriel, burying his face in his grandfather’s midsection.

Gabriel gave Hugo a fond pat on the head. “Well done. You’ve done the Agreste name honor.”

Adrien’s heart ached, remembering all the times growing up when he’d yearned to hear those words from his father.

Luka looped a comforting arm around Adrien’s waist.

For probably the billionth time, Adrien was grateful to have such an attentive husband.

“You boys are both far ahead of where your father was when he was your age,” Gabriel unintentionally added salt to the wound.

Adrien sighed.

Why was it that he still yearned for his father’s approval so much? He was nearly forty.

Luka leaned in to kiss Adrien’s temple.

There wasn’t much time to dwell as Hugo pulled away from Gabriel and trotted over to his parents, gazing up at them expectantly.

Adrien pulled away from Luka to scoop up their youngest. “You were amazing,” he gushed. “I am so proud of you. Really phenomenal job, Gogo.”

Luka leaned in to kiss the side of Hugo’s head. “You were awesome, Valse,” he added. “You’ll be performing like Papa before you know it.”

Hugo’s face lit up at that, and he looked back and forth between his parents excitedly. “Really?”

Adrien nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

“Mmhm,” Hugo confirmed. “I only got to play one piece today. I want to play more.”

“You should enter him in the concours coming up this autumn,” Gabriel suggested. “He’d do well.”

Adrien frowned, full of misgivings. “I don’t know that he wants to compete, Father. Hugo just enjoys playing.”

Gabriel looked like he was about to say something else, but, just then, Emma came out, giving them a nonchalant wave that reminded Adrien a lot of Juleka.

“Hi, everybody. Enjoy the concert?” She went to Luka’s opposite side, hooking her arm through his.

He grinned at his daughter. “Thank you for performing, Minuet. I’m proud of you.”

“I enjoyed your piece,” Nathalie added cordially. “You did a good job.”

Gabriel frowned sternly. “Emma, your performance—”

“—Father?” Adrien quickly interrupted. “May I talk to you for a minute?”

Gabriel turned his displeasure on his son. “Adrien, I was _speaking_. Can it not wait?”

“No. It can’t,” Adrien informed, setting Hugo down gently. He motioned for Gabriel to follow as he walked away, heading for an unoccupied corner.

“I have a feeling I know what you were going to say about Emma’s performance,” Adrien sighed as they came to a stop. “I’m asking you to please just tell her she did a good job.”

Gabriel snorted indignantly. “Adrien, she _murdered_ that funeral march. She played forte during the piano sections and fortissimo when forte would have sufficed. Did she practice at all?”

“Father, she _did_ ,” Adrien stressed, his protective instinct kicking in. “And she didn’t murder it. Was she good? No. Not really, but it was fine. I know her interpretation—”

“—What interpretation?” Gabriel scoffed. “She put absolutely _no_ thought into the presentation. She was merely playing notes, soulless notes with no feeling whatsoever. Chopin is in his grave weeping at this very moment. How can you defend her performance? _You_ love Chopin. You were always playing it growing up. As a pianist, aren’t you offended by your daughter’s performance? How does Luka feel about this?” Gabriel demanded. “How does he feel as an internationally renown concert pianist to have a daughter who plays like _that_?”

Adrien’s hands balled into fists in his hurt and frustration. He opened his mouth to respond only to find that Gabriel wasn’t finished.

“How does Luka feel when _your_ sons put in the effort to do well but his own biological daughter doesn’t?”

“You know what?” Adrien growled. “Stop. Just stop, Father. Luka is _proud_ of Emmie. He works with all three of them, and he’s happy that our sons are talented. I’ve told you dozens of times that we don’t divide up our children like that. There is no ‘mine’ or ‘his’. They’re just ours, and we are thrilled with each of their performances today.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed in confusion, as if he were unable to comprehend Adrien’s words. “I don’t understand,” he finally admitted. “You’re proud of her? Even though she played so poorly? If _you_ had given a performance like that, I would be ashamed to call you my son.”

Adrien dug his nails into his palms to anchor himself and keep from crying. “Yeah, I know, Father…but some people just love their children unconditionally. Some people are just proud of their children for going out there and doing their best. They don’t have to be perfect. They don’t have to be the best to earn their parent’s love.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as he struggled to wrap his mind around this new concept.

“Father, Emma doesn’t enjoy playing the piano. She doesn’t like practicing. She doesn’t like getting up in front of strangers. She _knows_ she’s not particularly good, and she’s self-conscious about it. She only plays because she knows it makes Luka and me happy. It’s a family tradition that connects all of us, something that we all have in common. I’ve told her before that it connects her with you and Maman too. _That’s_ why she plays piano. If she had it her way, she’d be a timpanist. She far prefers percussion instruments, and she’s actually really good. She only keeps playing piano for the rest of us…and Luka and I are proud of Emma for that. It’s enough if she gets up there and tries her best. We love her anyway,” Adrien explained, willing his father to just get it already.

Gabriel pursed his lips, crossing his arms as he processed this new information.

“Unlike some people,” Adrien added softly, “my love for my child has never been predicated on her appearance or talents or achievements or how good she makes me look in public. I just love her, and I know she did her best, so I’m proud. I’m happy just because she did something she didn’t want to do because she wanted to make me happy.”

The tears that had been gathering in the corners of Adrien’s eyes slowly began to spill over and down his cheeks.

Gabriel’s eyes widened as Adrien’s words finally sank in. “You think I didn’t love you?”

Adrien shook his head. “This isn’t about me, Father. This is about Emmie. You don’t have to lie to her and gush about her performance. Just don’t discourage her. She knows she’s not as good as the boys. Don’t rub it in her face. She’s trying her best. I know that doesn’t mean a lot to you, but it does to me, so just tell her you were glad you got to come see her perform or something. Okay?”

Slowly, Gabriel began to nod. “I think I can manage that.”

Adrien let out the breath he’d been holding. “Okay. Thank you.”

They headed back towards the rest of the family, and Adrien went straight to Luka’s arms.

“You okay?” Luka whispered, giving Adrien’s hair a gentle nuzzle.

Adrien shook his head. “Talk later.”

Luka gave Adrien one last squeeze before letting Adrien draw away slightly, keeping their hands linked.

“Emma,” Gabriel intoned austerely as he rejoined the group.

“Yes, Grandpapa?” Emma replied warily, pushing a bang back behind her ear.

“I’m glad that you’ve kept up playing piano…. Your grandmother would be very proud,” Gabriel informed, knowing that Émilie, like Adrien, would be thrilled just to see her granddaughter on stage.

Luka squeezed his husband’s hand as Adrien turned a grateful smile on his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ended up being more about Adrien's relationship with his father and its influence on his own parenting style with a side of emotional-support-Luka. ^.^; Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> A note on Luka's nicknames for the kids: "Valse" is French for "waltz". It sounds better in French, and Luka is speaking French anyway, so I decided to use the French version. (Minuet is "menuet", and mazurka is the same only pronounced a little differently.) The minuet, waltz, and mazurka are all dances in triple meter (three beats per measure). I toyed with the idea of "Scherzo" for Louis, but "scherzo" has a couple different meanings, so I decided to go with "mazurka" instead.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you tomorrow.
> 
> References:  
> Chopin Marche Funèbre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-9wXQpzESo  
> Beethoven Moonlight Third Movement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV7RkEL6oRc  
> Liszt Mephisto Waltz: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJbg9V2KnD8


	18. Feeling Under the Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. In today's chapter, Adrien is nineteen, and Luka is twenty-one and a half. Enjoy!

“There you are,” Adrien sighed in relief as Luka opened his eyes and blinked up at his boyfriend, nonplussed.

“Adrien?” Luka nearly choked on the word. His throat and mouth felt so dry.

“Here,” Adrien offered, taking an ice cube between his thumb and forefinger from the dish on the nightstand (where a small flock of ice cubes was slowly melting) and pressing it to Luka’s parched lips. “Put this in your mouth and suck.”

If Luka had been feeling less like death, he would have laughed. Instead, he obediently parted his lips and took the ice cube, moving it around and letting it rehydrate the desert his mouth had become.

“You’re probably massively dehydrated,” Adrien sighed, running a hand lovingly through Luka’s hair before switching out the damp cloth on Luka’s forehead for a fresh one. “You’ve been sweating like crazy and not taking in anything to counterbalance the fluid loss.”

Luka pinched his eyebrows together interrogatively in his confusion.

“You’re sick,” Adrien explained. “You’ve been running a fever.”

Luka’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Don’t worry,” Adrien assured, resting a hand on Luka’s arm and gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. “At the most, you’ve been out for half a day. Your family left this morning, and I got here at one…and found you passed out and burning up on the couch.”

Luka winced, giving Adrien an apologetic look.

Adrien shook his head. “No worries. Yes, I was freaked, and I kind of panicked a little, but Plagg was really helpful.”

Luka gave a little snort of laughter at the very thought.

“I know, right?” Adrien chuckled. “But seriously. I guess he’s had enough sick kittens over the years that he knew what to do. Between him and calling Marinette, I was able to handle it.”

As Luka finished with his first ice cube, Adrien turned to the nightstand, grabbing a pink, flowery thermos. “She also dropped off her mother’s congee rice gruel stuff. Do you think you could get some down? I want to give you some acetaminophen to help with the fever, but I don’t want to give it to you on an empty stomach.”

“Sure,” Luka agreed torpidly, letting Adrien help him adjust so that he was propped up with pillows. “Thanks,” he sighed, taking the capful of congee that Adrien offered him. “Sorry about all this…and thank you for taking care of me.”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m glad you seem to be doing better. I was kind of scared for a bit, but… What’s that expression? In sickness and in health?”

Luka nearly choked as his face turned a bright vermillion that Luka hoped Adrien would attribute to the fever. “That’s… Yeah. That’s the marriage vow…sorry you have to make good on it beforehand.”

Adrien shrugged, smiling impishly. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll have to make good on it too at some point. I guess it can wait until after the wedding, though.”

Luka smiled around the lip of the cup at the thought.

“But seriously,” Adrien clarified, teasing tone momentarily gone. “I don’t mind. I’m just glad I could do something and you’re okay…though…when you told me your family would be gone and invited me over to spend the weekend in bed, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Luka almost spit out the rice gruel in his struggle not to choke.


	19. Beautiful Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I just keep thinking that I only have to work two more days this week, and then I get time off to catch up on my sanity. Hang in there everybody!
> 
> In today's episode, Adrien is twenty-one, and Luka is twenty-three and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was close to midnight when Luka came stumbling into Adrien’s flat.

“She told me she wants to see other people,” he choked through tears.

Adrien practically threw down his controller as he hopped over the back of the couch and hurried to Luka’s side.

Evaluating the situation, Nino began to shut down [the game](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Kart) and pack up.

“Sorry,” Luka rushed to apologize as soon as he realized that he was interrupting. “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll go.”

“No, you don’t,” Adrien chided, catching hold of Luka and cupping his face in his hands to get a good look and assess Luka’s status. “Orpheus, are you drunk?”

Luka pressed his lips together, not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth either. “Possibly?”

“Come sit down,” Adrien urged, gently guiding Luka over to the couch.

“I’m heading out,” Nino informed, giving Adrien a wave.

Adrien nodded. “I’ll text you.”

“Sorry,” Luka attempted to apologize again.

Nino shook his head. “No worries, Mec. Hang in there, okay?”

Luka nodded miserably.

Adrien gave Luka a pat on the shoulder. “Hold on. I’m going to get you some water,” he informed, heading for the kitchen.

He came back a little more than a minute later with a glass of Perrier and a package of [Jammie Dodgers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jammie_Dodgers).

“Here,” he pressed the glass into Luka’s hand and set the biscuits down on the coffee table. “Drink. Eat. Talk. In that order.”

Luka nodded, taking a sip of the water before setting it down and going for the cookies. He ate two, took another drink, and then looked to Adrien with a dejected sigh. “Sorry. Thanks.”

Adrien shrugged as he nibbled on his own Jammie Dodger. “No big. I mean…how many times have you taken me in and calmed me down and taken care of me when I was a train wreck?”

Luka waved the comment away. “At least you still look attractive as a train wreck. I know I look awful.”

Adrien let out a short burst of laughter. “Oh? I don’t know about that. You still look good to me.”

Luka’s cheeks glowed red as he looked away, trying to focus his unsteady gaze on the biscuit packaging. “I’m pretty sure you’re wrong, but thank you for saying so.”

Adrien clicked his tongue. “I’m never wrong. Besides, I know attractive people when I see them…. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Luka sighed and took another cookie. “…Marinette…said she wanted to date other people.”

Adrien winced. “Sorry. That really sucks…. Did she say whom she wanted to date?”

Luka shook his head. “No, but I know. I’ve known her heart wasn’t completely mine for a while, but… I guess I should just be happy she’s not cheating on me.”

Adrien frowned as he inched up to Luka, letting their shoulders press together. “Is she going to be dating you too in addition to seeing other people, or…?”

Luka shrugged. “Probably just the other guy.”

Adrien pursed his lips. “Want me to ruin him financially or spread vicious rumors or otherwise scare him off or something? I could beat him up,” he offered.

Luka wore a pained expression as he forced himself to smile at Adrien. “No. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. Thank you.”

Adrien’s brow furrowed as he contemplated the next move. “Okay. Well…maybe you could seduce the guy she’s leaving you for first, before she has the opportunity to ask him out.”

Luka laughed in surprise at that, imagining seducing Adrien and all the ways that wouldn’t end well.

Adrien misinterpreted the laugh. “What? You could do it. I mean, if she said she wants to date other people, that means you’re free to date other people too. You should find someone right away to get back at her and make her think she didn’t mean that much to you because you’re over her already.”

Luka quirked an eyebrow. “You and Marinette _are_ still friends, aren’t you?”

Adrien shrugged. “Yes, and I love her to death, but right now _you_ take precedence. Right now, she’s the person who hurt my friend, so I have to compartmentalize.”

“…Much appreciated,” Luka replied uncertainly.

“Sure.” Adrien grinned, grabbing another Jammie Dodger. “Besides, she’s an idiot for throwing away everything you two have built over the past six years. She’s a fool. She has no idea how good she’s had it. I’ve said it every time she’s broken up with you. She’s going to regret this. _Again_.”

“I don’t know,” Luka grumbled. “The guy she’s going to ask out is way out of my league. She’s probably on her way to a fairytale life with gorgeous children, a big house in some posh arrondissement, and the hamster she’s always wanted that I’m allergic to.”

“…I didn’t know you were allergic to hamsters,” Adrien remarked pensively.

Luka shrugged. “It’s a really random allergy that doesn’t typically come up much.”

Adrien gave a thoughtful hum. “…So, if you don’t want to try to seduce the guy Marinette is leaving you for, you should date someone else right away to make Marinette jealous and insecure.”

Luka bit his lip. “Adrien, I don’t think I’m in any shape to jump into another relationship at this point. That’s not fair to the other person.”

“Well…then…fake-date someone,” Adrien suggested cavalierly. “I’m someone. You could fake-date me. If Marinette asks, we’ll just say we’ve been pining after each other all these years and just now finally had the opportunity to give things a chance. _I’ll_ fake-date you.”

Luka was just tipsy enough to voice the next thought that came into his head: “Would you real-date me?”

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “I…I mean…”

Luka grimaced, covering his face with his hands. “Sorry. I’ve been drinking. I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t—”

“—Okay,” Adrien interrupted in a small, tentative voice.

Luka dropped his hands to his lap and stared, baffled at the words he thought he’d just heard. “What?”

Adrien gulped. “If you were serious…I would real-date you. I mean, you’ve been drinking, and I realize you’re going through an emotionally distressing event right now, but…if we could take it slow for a while until you’ve recovered from the Marinette situation…I would date you.”

Luka pulled Adrien into his arms and squeezed him tight. “I _have_ been pining after you since we met. Tomorrow, when I’m sober, I’ll tell you again, but…I love you, and I would be ecstatic to be lucky enough to date you.”

“Oh,” Adrien chuckled, beginning to feel giddy. “Good. Because I’ve been harboring a crush on you for a pathetically long time, so…good to know it’s not just me.”

“Not at all,” Luka whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Adrien reached up, pressing his fingers to Luka’s lips, shaking his head. “Not yet,” he explained with a soft smile. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

He gave Luka’s cheek a light kiss. “For now, want to go snuggle in bed? I want to love on my boyfriend and make him feel better. You look like you’ve had a rough day.”

Luka nodded, more than happy to be patient now that he knew for sure that a future with Adrien was not just an impossible dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really want some Jammie Dodgers, but I don't really need the sugar, and I'm not bloody well going to the store in my pajamas. I mean, I have standards, and it would take too much energy to get redressed.
> 
> Ahem. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Adrien is really, really good at compartmentalizing. See you tomorrow!
> 
> References:  
> Mario Kart: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_Kart  
> Jammie Dodgers: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jammie_Dodgers


	20. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. One more day until Friday! ^o^ In today's chapter, Adrien is nineteen, and Luka is twenty-one and a half.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Heads up!” Chat Noir called, scooping Viperion into a bridal carry and jumping them both to safety.

“Sorry,” Viperion replied sheepishly, trying to hold in a laugh. “I wasn’t focused.”

Chat quirked an eyebrow as he set his boyfriend down gently. “What’s up with that face?”

Viperion shook his head. “I’m trying not to laugh at the poor akuma victim, but…”

“Oh,” Chat snickered, looking down at the octopus-themed villain in neon purple spandex. “Yeah. That’s…one of the more regrettable akuma designs. I think my father would have a heart attack if he saw.”

Viperion snorted. “I mean, I feel bad because the guy is seriously concerned about ecology, but…he looks ridiculous. He’s going to be mortified later when he sees the footage. I feel bad laughing at him.”

Chat shook his head, giving Viperion’s arm a squeeze. “You’re always so empathetic. It’s sweet.”

Viperion shrugged, looking down at the scene sadly. “It’s just…I remember after Silence. I remember what it was like for me, so…”

“Hey,” Chat called softly, slipping his hand into Viperion’s.

Viperion smiled wanly. “Sorry. It still bothers me.”

Chat nodded. “I get it.”

Viperion looked away.

“I _do_ ,” Chat stressed. “Every time I get mind-controlled by the enemy or something and come to with a chunk of my memory missing…I _get_ it, My Love.”

Viperion’s eyes widened as he turned back to stare at Chat in surprise. He had never thought about all those times Chat had been controlled as being similar to what he himself had experienced.

He made a mental note to be extra sweet to Adrien the next time something like that happened. He knew how distressing it could be to not be in control, to have someone else using your body to hurt people and making you do things you’d never consciously do.

Viperion nodded. “Thanks.”

With a playful grin, Chat shot back one of Adrien’s signature winks. “Always. Now, let’s get down there and neutralize the akuma before that poor guy does anything else he’ll regret.”


	21. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am soooo glad this week is over ;-; In today's chapter, Adrien is nineteen and a half, and Luka is twenty-two. Warning for brief, mild, implied sexual content.
> 
> Enjoy!

Disengaging with a wet pop, Adrien raised his head and frowned at his boyfriend. “Okay. I know _I’m_ not the problem here, so what’s the deal?” he inquired gently as he crawled up to the head of the bed to curl up next to Luka and nibble at his neck. “Where’s your head at? Because I can tell it’s not here with me,” he sulked

Luka winced, forcing his thoughts back into the present moment. “Sorry, Fifth. I just…spaced.”

Adrien clicked his tongue against Luka’s neck. “What’s on your mind?”

Luka drew in a deep breath.

The future of his relationship with Adrien, the direction things were going. He felt like they’d stalled out. Until Adrien was ready to come out and admit that they were dating to his friends and family, they couldn’t get married, couldn’t start a family, couldn’t start their life together.

Then there was Luka’s future in particular, mainly his career. He’d been so late in officially beginning to study piano and violin. Everyone told him how good he was, but he worried it wouldn’t be enough, he wouldn’t be able to compete with people who had been playing the instruments all their lives.

If things with Adrien didn’t work out and Luka didn’t succeed as a musician, what was left to him? He’d be brokenhearted, alone, and doing delivery jobs the rest of his life, too old to start over again, too late to find someone else.

The future was looking bleak lately, and worry clouded Luka’s mind unbidden.

Slowly, he exhaled.

“Nothing.”

Adrien raised his head to look skeptically down at Luka.

Luka closed his eyes and sighed, reaching up to rub at the bridge of his nose. “Sorry. Not _nothing_ , but it’s all stuff that there’s no point in worrying about because I can’t do anything about any of it.”

“Would talking it out make it better?” Adrien wondered, a suggestion and an offer all rolled into one. “Maybe we could figure something out together.”

Luka bit his lip looking up at Adrien, studying the worry and love in his eyes.

Luka was scared of pressuring Adrien too much. He didn’t want to lose him because he couldn’t be patient and give Adrien the time he needed.

Luka shook his head. “Do you love me?”

Adrien laughed. “Are you serious? Of course I love you, Luka. You mean the world to me.”

A small smile began to poke it’s head out from behind the clouds in Luka’s mind. “And you think I’m going to be good enough to be a professional musician someday?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Orpheus, you could be a professional musician _now_. Sorry. I’m not trying to invalidate your worries, but…if these are the things you’re worried about, you’re right. There’s no point in worrying about them. I love you, and you’re amazing. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Luka blew out another sigh. “I hope so.”

Adrien pressed his mouth to Luka’s in a quick kiss. “Come on. I’m taking you on a date. It’ll take your mind off things.”

“Where are we going so I know what clothes to wear?” Luka hummed, watching appreciatively as Adrien rolled off the bed.

Adrien paused, humming thoughtfully. “First…the main deck for a game of one-on-one basketball. Second, your shower. Third, after we’ve worked up an appetite, that Greek place over by Marinette’s. I want spanakopita and galaktoboureko. And hummus. I’d kill for some hummus. And a salad.”

Luka chuckled as Adrien slipped back into his clothes. “Sounds like you’ve worked up an appetite already.”

Adrien scoffed turning to glare half-heartedly at Luka, hands on his hips. “Yeah, and whose fault is that? You made me work pretty hard today while your mind was off elsewhere worrying about whether or not I love you.”

Luka winced. “I’m sorry, P5.”

Adrien shook his head, coming back over to press another kiss to Luka’s lips. “It’s okay. I’m not really mad. Just…don’t doubt me, okay?”

Luka nodded, reaching up to stroke Adrien’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, turning his head to kiss Luka’s palm.

“I know,” Luka assured. “I’m sorry. I know.”

They stayed there for a moment, Luka stroking Adrien’s cheek and Adrien nuzzling the inside of Luka’s wrist.

The moment passed, and Adrien looked down at Luka. “Basketball now?”

Luka chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

With a nod, Adrien went back to redressing.

“Adrien?” Luka called after him.

“Hm?” he hummed.

“I love you too.”

Gradually, a wide grin blossomed on Adrien’s lips.


	22. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! We're on the home stretch of Lukadrien June. I hope you've been enjoying these drabbles and one-shots thus far.
> 
> Today's episode takes place when Adrien is thirty-five, Luka is thirty-seven, Emma is eleven, Louis is six, Hugo is three, and Myshka is two. This actually takes place a year after Chapter Thirteen: Injured.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka and Adrien had been snuggling on the couch watching the [Shaman King](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaman_King) reboot when Hugo and Louis came in loudly.

“Papa!” three-year-old Hugo cried, running through the dining area into the living room and hopping up onto the couch.

“What’s wrong, Valse?” Luka sat up, releasing his hold on Adrien to quickly inspect his child for injury.

“Myshka can’t play the piano,” six-year-old Louis explained, carrying in the white cat they’d adopted the year before. He had his arms wrapped around her, holding her up by her armpits and letting her back half dangle.

“Oh, Loulou,” Adrien sighed, getting up and carefully taking the cat from his son. “Don’t carry her like that, Sweetie. You could hurt her. Here.” Adrien gently positioned Louis’s arms so that he could cradle Myshka properly. “Like that, okay?”

“Got it,” Louis affirmed with a wide smile.

“Remember when Hugo was a baby and you had to be really careful with him?”

Louis nodded.

“You need to treat Myshka like that too,” Adrien explained patiently, giving his son’s head a pat.

“Okay. I’ll be careful, Daddy,” Louis promised.

Meanwhile, back up on the couch, Hugo tugged insistently on Luka’s arm, mumbling, “Help teach Mysh piano.”

Myshka gave a mouse-like squeak.

“We tried to teach her ourselves, but she’s not very good,” Louis sighed, clearly disappointed in their cat’s lack of talent.

“My Little Loves, cats don’t usually play the piano,” Adrien chuckled, catching Luka’s eye and smiling wider.

“Plagg does,” Hugo replied, obviously confused.

“Yeah, Plagg does,” Louis echoed, looking back and forth between Luka and Adrien expectantly. “Everyone in our family plays. It’s important, so Myshka should play too.”

“They raise good points, Adrien,” Luka conceded.

Adrien bit the inside of his lip, trying not to laugh. “It is very important that all members of our family learn to play the piano.”

“Come on,” Luka chuckled, herding the children, cat, and Adrien towards the back room where Adrien’s piano resided. “Let’s see if we can help Myshka learn.”

Myshka gave another meek squeak, looking to Adrien in hopes of rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> Shaman King: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shaman_King


	23. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Today's episode takes place in its own universe when Adrien is seventeen and a half and Luka is twenty.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Whatcha looking at?” Chat Noir hummed softly as he came up behind Luka on the top deck of the Liberty and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Luka’s shoulder.

Luka placed his own arms on top of Chat’s, holding them there. “Stars…. I’m trying to remember the names of the constellations my friend Adrien taught me.”

Chat hummed softly. “Your other boyfriend? The sweet, shy boy who’s too scared to kiss you?”

Luka chuckled, pressing back against Chat. “I’ve only ever said two of those things about Adrien.”

“He’s the other boy you like who keeps giving you the runaround?” Chat Noir amended.

Luka shrugged. “He’s the other boy I like. I’m not for sure about his feelings for me, but there’s some chemistry, as I’ve told you before. No idea whether he likes guys or not, so… Why do you always get so weird about Adrien?”

“I’m not weird about Adrien,” Chat snorted indignantly, holding Luka tighter. “You just talk about him a lot, so…”

“He’s a good friend,” Luka sighed.

“I’m kind of jealous,” Chat admitted.

“Hm,” Luka replied noncommittally thinking that it was very strange to be jealous of oneself…if Chat Noir and Adrien really were one and the same, as Luka suspected.

“I told you I was jealous, and all you have to say is ‘hm’?” Chat sulked.

Luka turned his head to give Chat Noir’s cheek a kiss. “Come help me carry some blankets up here so we can snuggle while we watch the stars.”

Chat did not take much convincing.

“What’s that one again?” Luka asked, pointing to the stars that made up Orion’s belt.

“[Orion](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orion_\(mythology\)), the huntsman,” Chat replied patiently. “He was a friend of Artemis. They hunted together, but Artemis’s brother Apollo didn’t like it, so he sent Scorpio the scorpion to kill Orion. After his death, Artemis had him put up in the sky. They put Scorpio up there too, so now he perpetually chases Orion around the heavens. That’s why they’re never seen in the sky at the same time.”

“Knowing the stories behind the constellations always makes it more fun,” Luka mused happily, content to be snuggled up with one of the two blonde boys he adored.

“You know what else is fun?” Chat whispered.

Luka turned his head. “What?”

Chat leaned in, and Luka happily closed his eyes, meeting Chat’s lips eagerly.

This was the thing that put Chat Noir ahead of Adrien for Luka. Whereas Adrien’s feelings were an unsolvable mystery, Luka had no doubt that Chat Noir was interested in him too.

The kiss deepened as Chat climbed on top of Luka, straddling him while simultaneously pulling the covers up over them to shield their make-out session from prying eyes.

Chat pulled back for air, breathing the word, “Detransformation”.

In a flash of green light, Chat was gone, and Luka found himself looking up into the face of Adrien Agreste.

Adrien smiled shyly. “Hi.”

Luka laughed, pulling Adrien back into the kiss.

A few minutes later, Adrien pushed away again. “Don’t you have, like…questions or something?”

“Oh, we definitely have a lot to talk about,” Luka assured, “but, right now, I just want to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> Orion: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orion_(mythology)


	24. Hand-Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy penultimate chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who's been following along.
> 
> This chapter takes place when Adrien is sixteen and a half and Luka is nineteen. It takes place a week or two after Études Chapter Twenty-Three: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137436/chapters/53588263 .
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the week before Christmas, and Luka and Adrien were bundled up, browsing the Christmas market stalls aimlessly.

Earlier that evening, they’d gone ice skating with Juleka, Rose, and some of Adrien’s other friends and classmates. Luka had felt a bit like a tag-along at times, but Adrien had done a good job of spending time with Luka even while keeping their relationship status secret from everyone else.

When Adrien hadn’t been by Luka’s side, Luka had chatted with Ivan, Mylène, Nino, Rose, Juleka, or Marinette. It had been fun despite Luka yearning all evening for recognition. The hardest part about it was watching Marinette still so stuck on Adrien and not being able to break it to her gently that her attempts at romantic advances were in vain.

Luka and Adrien had broken off from the group separately, each of them giving their excuses, and met up again to continue the evening as a real date.

“That was fun,” Adrien remarked as the crowds forced him to walk a little closer to Luka than would normally be deemed socially appropriate for two young men (one of whom was supposed straight by the majority of Paris). “Did you have fun? Was it weird hanging out with my friends like that? I know you’ve spent time with them before over the years what with them being your sisters’ friends and with Kitty Section, but…”

Adrien cast Luka a searching look.

Luka smiled reassuringly. “I had fun. No worries, Angel. I _like_ spending time with you with your friends…. I just wish they could know about _us_.”

Adrien winced, guilt flooding his system. “I’m sorry I—”

“—It’s okay,” Luka cut him off, not wanting to go into it again. “I get it, Adrien. I understand about your father and the media and everything. I don’t like it, but I do understand, so…please don’t feel like you have to explain or defend yourself. I’m not attacking or pressuring you. I’m just…I’m expressing my frustration honestly as I feel it so that it doesn’t get bottled up and explode. Communication is the most important element to a successful relationship. I’m just communicating. Okay?”

Adrien nodded with a sigh. “Okay. I’m sorry, Luka. If it means anything, I’d like for them to know about us too. It’s just too dangerous. If one of them were to let it slip…” He shook his head, looking at Luka with pleading eyes. “I’m not ready to take that kind of a risk. I’m sorry.”

Luka gave Adrien’s arm an amicable pat, wishing he could reach out and squeeze Adrien’s hand instead…but they were in public. “It’s okay. I get it. I’m not going to lie to you; I don’t like it, and this is really hard for me…but you’re precious to me. Even if it’s hard, I want to be with you. The thought of losing you is just…” Luka shuddered. “Even if it’s hard, you’re worth it.”

It took a while for Adrien to find his words again. “…Th-Thank you. I… You’re really precious to me too, Luka.”

Luka gave Adrien’s arm another quick pat, but the pressure was there and gone again before Adrien could actually enjoy it.

It wasn’t the romantic exchange that it should have been. It wasn’t what those momentous words merited.

Silence fell between them as they walked on through the crowd, but the muttered snatches of conversation in several languages filled the air with a buzz.

Streetlamps twinkled while light flooded out of nearby windows, making the dusting of snow already on the ground sparkle. The frosty nip of the air warned of more flurries to come.

Adrien pulled his knit cap down further over his ears to hide his hair and the top part of his face better, and then he tugged up his blue scarf over his mouth and nose. He glanced around to make sure that no one was watching, and then he slipped his gloved hand surreptitiously into Luka’s, giving it a squeeze.

Luka almost misstepped in his surprise. It took him a moment to process what was happening and squeeze back.

“Thank you,” he whispered, beyond grateful for the effort Adrien was putting in.

“You’re welcome,” Adrien chuckled giddily back. “You’re _really_ precious to me,” he repeated. “And you _are_ the person I want to be with, even if it’s hard. I get that you’ve been out for years and that dating someone so in the closet like I am is a sacrifice for you in some ways. I need to start putting effort in too. There are some things I’m genuinely not ready for, but I need to find ways to compromise.”

“You’re not a sacrifice,” Luka assured. “I’ve never felt like that. You’re a gift.”

Adrien laughed, pleased.

“Is this relationship everything I want it to be? No, but it’s still a work in progress. We’ll get there someday. It’ll just take hard work, communication, and—as you said—compromise. We’ll get there.” Luka’s thumb rubbed the back of Adrien’s hand in encouragement.

Adrien gave Luka’s hand another squeeze. “Thank you for being patient.”

“Thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone for me,” Luka returned. “You have no idea how much this simple thing means to me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Adrien promised.

“Thanks.”

And then the moment was derailed by a hot chocolate vendor.

Adrien bought them each a cup, and they took their drinks into the nearby park, taking a seat on a bench under a tree so that the shadows would hide Adrien’s identity from nosy passersby.

As they sat with their hot chocolate, Adrien snuggled up next to Luka and slipped his free hand into Luka’s once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. I think it turned out cozy and sweet. I hope you liked it too.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! I'll see you tomorrow for the final installment. ^.^


	25. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Welcome to the final chapter of Song of the Sun. Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far. I've really appreciated your love and support. ^.^
> 
> Today's chapter takes place when Adrien is twenty-two and Luka is twenty-four and a half. This takes place in the Études universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luka was going over his vows again when Marinette came to his dressing room to get him.

“Adrien needs you,” she sighed. “He’s freaking out.”

Luka’s heart stopped. “Does he not want to get married?”

“No, no, no!” she assured, hands flailing like wounded pigeons. “It’s not that. He just…he’s freaking out, and I think you need to go talk to him before he has a full-blown panic attack.”

That was all Luka needed to hear. “Lead the way.”

Muffled commotion could be heard from the hallway outside of Adrien’s dressing room as Luka gave a hesitant knock. “Adrien?”

Silence fell.

A beat, then, “Luka? What are you doing here? It’s bad luck to see one another before the ceremony.”

Luka took a deep breath. “Marinette said you were freaking out.”

“No, I’m not,” Adrien huffed.

“Yes, he is,” Nino called from inside. “Get in here.”

“Your call, Adrien,” Luka informed, letting his fiancé decide.

There was silence again for a moment while Adrien deliberated.

The door opened, and there was Adrien in a white tux with his hair styled into a tussled, slightly spikey arrangement. He looked every bit as good as his photospreads back when Luka used to keep a stash in the bottom of his desk drawer before they’d started dating, before Luka had ever dared to believe that the day would come when he’d be marrying Adrien Agreste.

It was a substantial amount of time before Luka realized that he was gawking. It took an additional three seconds for him to realize that Adrien was equally awestruck.

“You look amazing,” Adrien breathed, his nerves quieting. “Like, you look better than any model I’ve ever seen.”

Luka broke into a laugh. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? You…I don’t have words for how ethereal you are. I’d play it for you, but Jules is holding my guitar hostage until after the ceremony.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”

Luka shook his head. “I was driving everyone crazy playing out my nerves. She said she was too pregnant to deal with me.”

Adrien laughed, nodding. “Yeah. That tracks. You’re nervous?”

Luka shrugged, smiling bashfully. “May I come in?”

Adrien gave a start and stepped out of the doorway. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“If you’ll excuse me,” Nino chuckled, sneaking out. “I’ll be waiting down the hall where I won’t be able to hear you guys in case you get loud.”

“Nino,” Adrien hissed.

Nino shrugged, saluted, and shut the door behind him.

Adrien gave a snort.

“Come on,” Luka snickered, placing a hand on Adrien’s low back and guiding him over to the chaise longue to sit. “You okay?”

“Nerves,” Adrien sighed. “It’s not that I’m second-guessing our relationship or anything, so please don’t think that,” he rushed to explain. “I just…I don’t know.”

Luka interlaced Adrien’s fingers with his own. “It’s okay. I get it. I’m feeling really jittery myself, and I _know_ without a doubt that I want to be your husband officially and very publicly in front of all of our family and friends. I know I want this…but I’m still getting stage fright.”

Adrien nodded. “For me, it’s like…I just want to skip ahead to tomorrow where I wake up next to you in our new bed in our new home in our new life. The wedding feels like such a production, and I know that’s because I _made_ it one, but…”

Luka leaned in, giving Adrien’s temple a kiss, careful not to mess up the hairdo. “I hear you. My mom always raised me to think that weddings and marriage were pointless wastes of time and money, but I always thought she was wrong. I’ve always wanted to find someone to marry and to celebrate our love in some kind of public ceremony. I’ve been wanting this, and it feels like a big deal, so…it’s kind of daunting.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “I feel a lot calmer with you beside me.”

“Yeah,” Luka agreed. “I was kind of freaked out before too, but now…”

“Now, I’m thinking that if I’m with you, maybe this won’t be such a big deal,” Adrien finished. “We’ll get through it together.”

Luka squeezed Adrien’s hand. “You know, there’s no one else I would ever even consider doing this with.”

Adrien nodded, starting to tear up. “You’re it for me…. Are your vows going to make me cry?”

“Probably,” Luka chuckled. “Are _your_ vows going to make _me_ cry?”

Adrien laughed his musical laugh. “I don’t know. They make _me_ cry.”

“You look gorgeous when you cry,” Luka assured, giving his fiancé a tender look.

Adrien gave a snort. “You really think that? I’m an _ugly_ crier.”

Luka shook his head. “I still think you look beautiful. I don’t _enjoy_ seeing you cry, but I think you’re still attractive doing it.”

Adrien hummed softly. “Well. Now I _know_ you really love me.”

“With everything that I am. You’re the missing notes to the song in my heart,” Luka quoted his vows.

Beginning to cry, Adrien smiled and admitted, “I didn’t know what love was until you taught me. I didn’t understand everything that love was, everything that word could mean.”

Luka leaned in pressing his lips gently to Adrien’s. Pulling back, he confessed, “I didn’t know it was possible to feel this deeply for another person until you showed me day by day how much further down you could reach inside of me. I still don’t think I’ve hit my limit. Each day I just keep loving you more.”

Adrien nodded. “You make me fall in love with you over and over again every single day. I’m looking forward to a lifetime of that.”

“Me too,” Luka whispered, feeling his heart fill up with indominable joy.

“Let’s go get married,” Adrien whimpered, almost begging.

“Let’s go get married,” Luka agreed, stealing one more kiss for the road.

The

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The End. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this drabble collection. Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in the engagement, that's Études Chapter Fifty-Three: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137436/chapters/54742960 .
> 
> Take care everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: https://mikauzoran.tumblr.com/


End file.
